Heal my heart
by JtheBard
Summary: Carter and Dana are married and are happy for once. Carter's heart is on its way to healing, but can the two of them heal one more heart? Finally updated after a delay!
1. Questions and nightmares

**Disclaimer**: I am a college student, so that means I am poor, which means that I do not own the Power Rangers or anything to do with them, unfortunately.

**Timeline**: The story starts in 2001; about six months after the end of Light speed.

**Summary:** Carter has seen a lot in his life, and been through more than anyone should have to go through. His past is scarred, but is there anyone who might break through the shield he has erected over his heart and help him start the healing?

**Pairings**: Mainly Carter/Dana, but there is mentions of Joel/Angela Fairweather and Kelsey/Ryan.

**Heal my heart**

**Chapter one:**

**Carter Greyson's apartment:**

Carter was tired. No, correct that, he was beyond tired and near dead. Currently, he was walking into his modest one room bachelor pad in Mariner Bay with the sole thought of doing nothing but showering and sleeping for about a week. That last mission had been tough. He had thought he was done with any ranger business once Queen Bansheera and her goons had been defeated, but then Vypra had to go and come back from the dead and he and the rest of Lightspeed assisted the time force rangers in killing her again.

While it was good to see his former teammates again, and to meet the new rangers, it had also made him realize that he was seriously out of shape. He vowed that he would start working out again since he did not want to be caught unprepared again should there be another mission. Then, there had also been her. He had not seen Dana in over four months, and while he was happy to see her, it also brought forth all of those old doubts and fears.

There had been a time in the not too distant past where Carter Greyson thought that he and Dana Mitchell could be an item. He was certainly attracted to her. Hell, what straight man wouldn't? He remembered her silky blond hair, her dazzling smile, her…

N o, he shook his head to clear it. What was done was done. That day that they left light speed was also the last day he spoke to Dana on a personal level. During the time force mission he had only spoken to her when an order was required. It wasn't that he did not like her, he still had feelings for her in fact, but he was ashamed of his previous actions and just could not bring himself to face her. Had he been paying attention, he would have seen the look of pain on her face as he walked away from her for the second time in six months. How could she want him, after what he had been through? How could anyone for that matter? He had nothing to offer her. She was better off without him.

These were the thoughts in his mind as he started the shower and eased in, ready to let the steaming hot shower relax his thoughts and worries away. Tomorrow would be soon enough to worry about everything.

**Dana Mitchell's home; that same day:**

Dana never thought she would wear that pink uniform again. She thought that when she handed her morpher to her father that fateful day, that she was done for good. But fate had other plans for her and the rest of her team, and she had willingly joined in that last fight. She told herself that seeing Carter had nothing to do with it, but she would have been kidding herself. Ever since she had saw Carter rescuing that woman from the fire on the day she recruited him, she had been smitten with the red ranger. Then they had been through so much as rangers and it was because of that bond that she thought she and Carter would become an item.

Then, after they had emerged victorious, he had handed in his morpher and walked away, and until today, she had not spoken with him. There was something there, she knew. She sighed as she eased into a comfortable chair in her living room with a cup of tea in her hands. She had class tomorrow and a big test this week, but right now, only Carter was on her mind.

She knew he was not a mean person and was pretty certain that he was not ignoring her on purpose. There had to be a reason for it, at least she hoped there was. No, she had to get him out of her mind. There were more important things in life than obsessing about a guy. She was not a teenager anymore. She was a med school student and a respected member of society. She had a wonderful family and very understanding friends. In fact, she still kept in touch with Chad, and she had been in the wedding party of Joel and Angela, and she was still best friends with Kelsey. _That's not difficult, she is dating Ryan, it would be hard to believe if I did NOT see her almost every day. _

No, she had to get on with her life, at least the Carter part of it. There would be nothing but trouble if she continued down that path. She reached to the table in front of her and grabbed a book. Studying was just what she needed to do to get her mind off things.

**Carter's apartment: two nights later:**

Carter was not having a good night. He was tossing and turning in his bed. Sleep was not coming easy to him, but he finally did fall into a fitful sleep, and when he finally did, he dreamed.

He was at the aquabase, so that meant that he was still a ranger. He was walking down a nameless hallway, his mind on other issues. So he did not see who he ran into. Making apologies, he looked up to see the smiling face of the pink ranger. She saw who he was and immediately smiled.

"No, it's alright Carter. In fact, I am glad that I ran into you."

"He liked the way she said his name, it made him shiver in a good way.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I have something to tell you, and it's not going to be easy."

"What is it Day? You know you can tell me anything."

"I think it would be easier if I just showed you."

With that, Dana cupped his face and pressed her lips to his in a gentle but loving kiss. Carter was caught by surprise but soon relaxed and started kissing back. He was really getting into it and was about to break it off to talk to Dana, when he opened his eyes, he saw a different person's face on Dana's body. It was a face that he had not seen in over ten years and one that he prayed that he would never see again.

"Tracy!"

"Hello lover!" She sneered, "miss me?"

Carter woke up screaming, drenched in sweat, and his breathing labored.

Sleep did not come again that night.

**There you go, the first chapter. I am sorry that it is a little short, but I will make it up later I promise. It will not always be this dark, but it will have its moments. I have always loved the Carter/Dana pairing and I wanted to try and do something different with it. I hope that I do it justice. As always, please rate and review. Questions and comments are always welcome.**


	2. Just talk to me!

**Disclaimer**: I am a college student, so that means I am poor, which means that I do not own the Power Rangers or anything to do with them, unfortunately. I own Tracy Andrews and any other non cannon character that may come along.

**Timeline**: The story starts in 2001; about six months after the end of Light speed.

**Summary:** Carter has seen a lot in his life, and been through more than anyone should have to go through. His past is scarred, but is there anyone who might break through the shield he has erected over his heart and help him start the healing?

**Pairings**: Mainly Carter/Dana, but there is mentions of Joel/Angela Fairweather and Kelsey/Ryan.

**Chapter two: Just talk to me!**

**Carter Grayson's home:**

It was useless. There was no way Carter was going to get anymore sleep that night. He looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table.

_Great, it's three thirty. I have to be at the station in two hours. The hell with it, I may as well get up._

He swung his legs out of the bed and took several calming breaths with his head in his hands before getting out of bed and heading to the shower. For the second time in less than twenty four hours, Carter Grayson found himself lost in his thoughts under a stream of near scalding water. What the hell was he doing dreaming of **her** again? It had been nearly eight years since he finally got rid of Tracy Andrews. The three years that he was with her were some of the darkest of his thirty years. She had sucked the life out of him for some time, and it was a very long time before he could even start thinking of recovery. He had not dated anyone since her, being somewhat afraid of the whole female gender. Being with the rangers helped, he had found true friends in Dana and Kelsey, and had even started to have other kinds of feelings for Dana. But in the end, his old defenses came back and he had turned his back on her rather than explain himself to her.

_You are a damn coward Carter, and you know it_.

Sighing as he toweled off, he admitted to his inner voice that yes, he was a coward.

**Mariner Bay bistro; later that afternoon:**

Dana was sitting at a table outside of the popular café while sipping coffee and chatting with her best friend Kelsey. She had been quite for nearly the entire time and finally Kelsey had had enough. She put down her cup and looked Dana directly in the eye.

"Okay Dana, spill it. Because if you don't I am going to be really, really upset."

Dana could tell that her friend was only half kidding, so she decided to confide.

"It's Carter." With those two words, Kelsey knew it was going to be a long afternoon. She and Dana had spent many a night together in their room talking about a lot of things, but mainly guys, and more specifically, Carter, so she, more than anyone else knew how the former pink ranger felt about the man in red.

"Is he still giving you the cold shoulder?"

Dana nodded. "I just wish he would at least talk to me Kelsey. The silent treatment is just tearing me up inside."

"Have you tried to talk to him?"

"I have tried everything. He will not return my calls or my e mails, and when we finished that last mission, he tried to avoid me at all costs. What did I do? Did I do something so wrong that he cannot stand the site of me?"

By this time, Dana was sobbing. Kelsey reached out and grabbed her friend's hands to reassure you.

"Dana no! I don't think there is anything you did or ever could do that would earn you the kind of treatment that he is giving you now. Carter is a good man, and for the life of me I can't think of why he is acting like this, but I do know that you are the sweetest person that I know, and I love you like a sister."

Dana stopped crying a little and sniffled.

"Thank you Kelsey. I love you too. But what do I do?"

"Honestly, I think you should move on."

"What? I can't forget him!"

"I am not telling you to forget him, I am just saying that you holding onto hope that you two could be together is holding you back and you need to move on with your life, go on a few dates if you have to."

"I don't know if I can…"

"You need to Day, for the sake of your sanity and mine for that matter, you need to move on. You deserve a chance to be happy, and if that is not with Carter, then so be it. It really, really pains me to say that because I love Carter to death but the truth is rarely pretty."

"I will think about it Kels I really will." She calmed down more and sat up straighter.

"Now, to more important matters, what the hell is that rock doing on your left ring finger?" she said with a smile.

Kelsey, suddenly embarrassed blushed deep red and tried to hide the ring.

"Damn. I thought I took that off. Ryan and I wanted that to be a surprise. We were going to tell you and your father later tonight at dinner."

Dana got up and went to hug her soon to be sister in law tightly.

"I am so happy for you guys! When did he propose?"

"Last night. He was showing me around his new house, and asked me to check out the ice maker in the new refrigerator. There was ice in there, but not the frozen kind. He got down and asked me to marry him in the most romantic way I have ever heard. How could I say no?"

"That sounds like my brother alright. When is the wedding?"

"We have not decided yet, but when we do…maid of honor?"

"Of course!"

The two friends then fell to planning the wedding, while all the while, Kelsey was planning on visiting a certain red lightspeed ranger.

**Carter's home, two hours later:**

It had been a quite shift, but Carter was glad to finally be home regardless. It seemed as though he could not concentrate on anything, with the images of two woman battling in his head. One with dark brown hair and a worn look on her face, and the other with fair blond hair and a face so beautiful that…

His thoughts were interrupted by the realization that a very pissed off looking Kelsey was standing on his doorstep with her arms crossed over her chest.

_Great, I bet that Dana sent her. Seeing as though she has blocked my entrance, I suppose I better get this over with._

Out of habit, he did look for any other exit, but Kelsey seemed to have read his mind.

"No other way out Carter. I love you to death, but I will talk to you tonight, by force if need be."

He had spared with her enough times during their times as rangers to know that she was no pushover, so he relented.

"Come inside, it's cooler inside." He nudged past her a bit and opened the door, motioning her to enter, which she did. He followed her inside and started to put his gear away.

"Carter William Grayson are you a complete and utter dumbass?"

Carter was caught completely off guard. "Excuse me?"

"I asked if you were a dumbass. It's the only reason to think of that would make you act the way you have been acting recently toward a certain drop dead gorgeous med school student."

There is was, all out in the open. "Kelsey, you don't understand…" she cut him off before he could continue.

"Your damn right I don't understand. You have no idea what it's been like to be with that woman for the past few months. You are the only thing on her mind and its driving her crazy thinking that she has done something to hurt you since you will not even make eye contact with her. You had better make things right with Dana Carter or I will seriously hurt you. I am not asking you to be together romantically, but at least be civil to her. I am getting married soon, and I would bet everything I own that Ryan is going to ask you to be his best man, and since Dana is my maid of honor, you two are going to be very close, very soon, so I suggest you get your act together, and soon."

With that, she left in a huff, leaving Carter even more confused. He sat down to collect his thoughts. She did have a point. Just because Tracy almost ruined any chance he may have with another woman that was no reason why he should take that out on Dana. She did not deserve that. She did not deserve what he had to offer her, but she did deserve closure at least.

**Three days later; outside of Dana's home:**

He could not believe that he had made it this far. He was currently standing in front of Dana's home, fully intending to ring her doorbell and talk with her. He had gotten all the way to her front yard and had suddenly frozen. Could he really go through with this? How would she react to what he told her? What if she wanted more from him than friendship? What if HE wanted more from her? He stood there frozen on the spot having an inner battle with himself.

--

Dana was just getting ready to head out the door, she was running late for class and if she did not hurry, she would be late. She rushed out of the front door and then stopped dead in her tracks. Standing in front of her and looking right at her for the first time in months was the object of her affection.

"Carter?"

He nodded, and then as if he had decided something, turned and made to leave. This pissed Dana off. She finally had him looking at her and he was about to leave. There was no way in hell she was going to let him do that. She ran after him, and grabbed his arm in a surprising display of strength. To her surprise, he relaxed.

"I have waited too long for answers Carter Grayson, and by God I will have them from you before the sun sets today even if I have to hogtie you in my living room!"

He dropped his head for a moment before turning and looking her in her eyes. What he saw there made him thaw just a little. He saw a bit of anger, but he also saw more than a little love and concern. When he spoke, his voice was thick with emotion.

"You will have them Dana. You will find out all you want to know, and more.'

**I am sorry if this chapter plodded along and is short, but the table is now set and the real fun will start with the next chapter, which should be out tomorrow along with the next chapter in "The best medicine." You will finally find out what Tracy did to Carter that hurt him so much.**

**The proposal scene that Kelsey describes is from the TV show "ER" which I also do not own. As always, please rate and review!**


	3. Confessions

**Disclaimer**: I am a college student, so that means I am poor, which means that I do not own the Power Rangers or anything to do with them, unfortunately. I own Tracy Andrews and any other non cannon character that may come along.

**Timeline**: The story starts in 2001; about six months after the end of Light speed.

**Summary:** Carter has seen a lot in his life, and been through more than anyone should have to go through. His past is scarred, but is there anyone who might break through the shield he has erected over his heart and help him start the healing?

**Pairings**: Mainly Carter/Dana, but there is mentions of Joel/Angela Fairweather and Kelsey/Ryan.

**Chapter three: Confessions**

When Dana had finally confronted Carter about his actions, she expected him to defy her, to lie to her, hell, to even attack her in anger. So when he did none of those things, and instead agreeing to talk to her, it threw her for a bit of a loop. She felt his muscles relax under her grip and she stood there just looking at him, not knowing what to say.

"Um, Dana, do you plan on holding onto my arm forever?"

Dana looked and saw that she was still holding onto his arm. She flushed red and quickly released him. He was not in a good mood, but she did sense some relief in him. "Let's go in the house, we do need to talk."Carter nodded and followed her into her modest two bedroom bungalow.

_She confronted me. What in the world would make her do that? Carter you ass, you know why she did. You have been treating her like crap for months now and you expected her to just brush it off and forget it? Yeah, right. Still, she does care enough about me to confront me about the way I have been treating her. I wonder…_

It was with a slightly better mood that he followed the blond former pink ranger into her house.

"Please, have a seat;" she said as she gestured to the couch. "Would you like something to drink?"

Carter sat on the closest thing he found, which happened to be the couch that he had pointed to. "No thank you." She had seen the look on his face, and said this last statement in a low voice. He was fighting within himself, wanting to tell her something and did not know how to do it. Dana went and sat down next to him.

"Carter I…" he stopped her right there, got up, and started to pace in front of her.

"No, let me talk. First I want to apologize to you. I have been acting like a real jerk to you lately, and you do not deserve that. What you do deserve however is to know why I have been acting the way I have." He paused. This next part would be the hardest. He had to relax, so he stopped pacing and went to sit down next to her, thought not right next to her. He took a deep breath and started again.

Ten years ago, I met a woman named Tracy Andrews. I was young and stupid, and did not know much about love or anything else for that matter. Tracy was older, harder, and wiser in the ways of the world, and more specifically, the ways of the street. I met her through a friend that should of known better and soon, sparks were flying. Six months into our relationship, she confessed to me that she had spent time in prison on a prescription drug fraud charge. She said she was reformed and me, thinking I was in love, believed her and looked past it. Things went well for awhile, and then, not so much. It turns out she was addicted to prescription drugs and was using me to get narcotics. I will not go into details, but suffice to say that I was nothing more than a way for her to get her fix, and that's not the worse part, and this is the main reason I have been acting this way toward you. She started using me Dana. She was everything to me, and I was nothing to her. I worshipped the ground she walked on, and she treated me worse than she did her own dog. Hell that dog ate better than I did. By that point I was living with her and had nowhere else to go, and she knew it. She told me I was worthless in every way possible. She did not fall out of love with me; she was never in love with me. I could do nothing right in her eyes, I failed her in every way. It took two years, but I finally came to my senses and with the help of my family, I was able to move out of her home and on with my life. That's the last I have heard from her, and I have no idea where she is now and I do not care."

Carter paused here. He had been looking at the floor as he spoke, but now he looked up and what he saw shook him to the core. Dana was looking at him with tears flowing down her face.

_No wonder he shuns me. How could he even trust another woman after being with someone like that?_

As if reading her mind, Carter continued "So you see why it's hard for me to trust any woman. It's not just you. I gave Tracy my heart, and she took it and abused it, hurt it, and totally destroyed it. When I finally got it back, I put a shield around it, swearing to never feel the way I felt after I left her again."

With that, he turned his back on her so she would not see that he too was about to lose his composer. What seemed like hours later, but was more like two or three minutes, Dana had walked in front of him and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, seeking to comfort him, to try and take on some of his pain for herself. He stiffened, his reflexes kicking in, but for some reason that he did not know, he started to relax little by little. By this time, both were crying, and neither seemed to care. Finally, they broke their embrace, and smiled at each other before sitting down on the couch once again.

"Carter, thank you. You shared your biggest secret with me, and for trusting me with that, I thank you. But I have to ask, why?"

"It's simple Day, we have been through so much together as rangers, and it's hard to not trust someone after being through what we have. I trust you, and for some reason, more than I trust the others. I really feel as though I can open up to you."

At this, Dana got a hopeful look on her face. Carter noticed this and held up a hand again. "That being said, I know what you are thinking."

"And what am I thinking."

"I would be lying if I said I did not have any feelings for you that were beyond friendship Dana. In fact, I was dreaming of you recently, when HER face replaced yours."

"How horrible!"

"You have no idea. Anyway, that being said, it is still hard for me to lower those barriers I have placed around my heart. I still have a hard time expressing myself around women. But you…you could do it if you really wanted to."

"I want to do that Carter, I really, really do. I do not want to see you as hurt and afraid as I saw you in recent months. I care about you too much for that. Whatever I can do to help you recover, to help heal your heart so to speak, rest assured, it will be done.

Those words! She was saying all of the things that he, which his heart needed to hear. He was going to find it very hard to resist her, and he had no idea how much longer he could go without this woman. In a bold move, he took both of her hands in his.

"Thank you for coming today Dana, you have no idea how much it means to me."

"I have a pretty good idea, and like I said, I want to help," and in a move that was pretty bold for her, she leaned in and gently kissed him on the lips. He was surprised at first and before he could respond, she pulled back, blushing fiercely.

"Well, that's a good way to start." They both laughed, and for the first time in months, the two former teammates were relaxed around each other. They spent the next few hours getting to know each other all over again.

Hours later, they were both sitting down to a dinner that Carter had prepared.

"Carter, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, you know you can. What's on your mind?"

"You, I mean, us. Do you honestly think that we can go back to being just friends, and can you really tell me that that's what you want with us?"

Carter was conflicted. If he could trust any woman, it would be the one sitting in front of him now, but old habits, and old defenses died hard. Every fiber in his being was screaming for him to run as far away as possible, but there was also a good part of him that told him that Dana Mitchell was different in every way from Tracy, and he would be a fool for passing her up, especially when it seemed as though she had the same feelings for him. She was also right, he could not honestly say that he could go back to being just friends with her. At once, he made up his mind. He looked her straight in her beautiful blue eyes and spoke from the bottom of his bruised heart.

"It's a good thing you are in med school, because my heart needs all the healing it can get." She gave him a look that told him that was the cheesiest line she had ever heard and he made a mental note to never use it again, and continued, more serious this time.

"What I am saying is this Day, while my heart is still broken and bruised, I am thinking that you are the one that can repair it. I WANT you to be that person. Do you think that we can start a more than friends relationship and perhaps take it slow. I want to let you fully in my door Dana, but please, give me some time and you will fully be in that door. I know you are nothing like Tracy, and I would be a fool for letting you go Princess."

That did it, Dana lost it. At the mention of "princess" which she was sure was going to be his name for her, she got up and crossed over to him and sat in his lap while stroking his face, tears again flowing.

"I will never hurt you, please understand that. You say that you would be a fool to let me go, well, I would be the bigger one for letting a man such as you pass me by. You let me into your heart and I will do everything I can to justify that trust. I want to be your Princess." She had whispered that last part before she leaned in to meet him for the kiss that he was already leaning toward her for. Their first real kiss as a couple was the stuff that romance novelist wrote about. Dana could have swore sparks flew.

**This is NOT the end. Many more twists and turns await our couple. Let's just say that Carter's heart is not the only one in need of healing. As always, please rate and review. Thanks!**


	4. Call Jerry!

**Disclaimer**: I am a college student, so that means I am poor, which means that I do not own the Power Rangers or anything to do with them, unfortunately. I own Tracy Andrews and any other non cannon character that may come along.

**Timeline**: The story starts in 2001; about six months after the end of Light speed.

**Summary:** Carter has seen a lot in his life, and been through more than anyone should have to go through. His past is scarred, but is there anyone who might break through the shield he has erected over his heart and help him start the healing?

**Pairings**: Mainly Carter/Dana, but there is mentions of Joel/Angela and Kelsey/Ryan.

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. This story is coming along very nicely and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Oh, major props for anyone who can tell how the chapter title fits the content of the chapter.

**Chapter four: Call Jerry!**

The next few weeks passed like a dream. Carter had forgotten what it was like to be in a healthy relationship, and now Dana was showing him what it was like to actually have a girlfriend that cared for and uplifted you instead of always criticizing you and walking all over you. They were still taking it slow, but he knew that it would not be long before they would get even more serious. That very thought did unsettle him a bit, but not as much as he had thought it would in the past.

Of course, their friends had to find out sooner or later, no matter how much either of them wanted to keep it a secret. As expected, all were happy for them, and all were relieved that he had finally come to his senses and started dating Dana. Kelsey turned out to be right. Ryan did ask Carter to be his best man, and Carter was more than happy to accept, because not only was Ryan his best friend, it would also mean that he got to escort the prettiest girl in the church down the aisle, that being Dana of course.

It was because of all this, he was currently in the local men's formal wear shop trying on tuxedos with Ryan, Joel, and Chad. The other three guys were in other parts of the story trying on their tuxedos so he was currently alone and trying his hardest to tie the stubborn red bowtie around his neck. He just about had it when he heard a female voice behind him.

"Still as clumsy as ever I see."

Carte's hands froze in the middle of tying the knot, and every ounce of blood in his body started running cold. Just when his life was going damn near perfect, SHE had to show up.

Tracy, wearing a nametag that identified her as an employee of the store, came up behind him and put her face near his ear so she could whisper in his ear.

"You may have thought that you got rid of me Carter, but like it or not, I am back in your life."

At this, Carter snapped out of his trance and turned around to face her, anger clear on his face.

"You will never, ever be back in my life again Tracy! Where have you been the past eight years Tracy? Did you get busted again?"

"Well, well, you got an attitude since we last met. I like that. To answer your question, yes, I was sent back on a parole violation, but that's neither here nor there. What really matters now is that I am here, you are here, so we can be 'here' together."

"Are you even listening to me Tracy? I am NOT back in your life, and I never will be. I have moved on from your vile ways, and I am happier now than I have been in a long, long time, so please, just go away."

"Oh, you will have to try a lot harder than that to get rid of me Carter. You should know that about me by now. When I want something, I get it, and nothing anyone can do or say can change that, and right now, I want you."

"Well, that's just too damn bad Tracy. I am happier without you, and even happier with the beautiful girl I am dating now.'

"Oh, so you are dating now? Who is this wench?"

"That would be me."

Carter was never as glad to see his girlfriend as he was just then. She was standing behind them flanked on each side by Joel, Chad, and Ryan. All four looked like they would be more than happy to escort Tracy out of the store. Tracy looked daggers right into Dana, and Carter looked proudly as his girlfriend shook it off and walked over to him. Still looking straight at Tracy, she put her arms around him in a possessive manner, turned his face to hers, leaned over and whispered in his ear that she had just stopped in to see if he and the other guys would be interested in joining her, Kelsey, and Angela for lunch. That being said, she kissed him long and deep. Behind them, the guys cheered among themselves. Joel muttered something to Chad that sounded something like "take that bitch."

When she finished attempting to suck out Carter's tonsils, she faced Tracy, still holding onto her boyfriend in such a way as to make it very clear who he was with.

"I'm sorry; we have not been properly introduced. My name is Dana Mitchell. I have the honor and privilege of being this man's girlfriend. Who may you be?" Dana asked, knowing full well who she was talking to.

If looks could kill, Tracy would be sent to prison again, this time on five counts of murder. Instead, she just stood there with her hands on her hips and glaring at Dana.

"Tracy Andrews," she said in a falsely sweet voice, "Dana huh? You must be the whore who can't find at man on her own, so she has to stoop to picking up MY leftovers."

Dana could feel Carter trembling with rage after hearing his girlfriend being called such a derogatory name; she gave him a slight squeeze as if to tell this that she had this under control.

"It's not my fault you treated him like crap, that you were so busy getting high and screwing around on him that you could not see what a gold mine you had right in front of you. You don't deserve him."

"You don't know me. You have no right talking to me about what I missed. I made him what he is today."

"Oh yes, I will agree with you on that, you made him the puddle of goo that was so scared of women that he nearly lost me, and I swear I will spend the rest of my life fixing what you did, and you know what? I will do it gladly because I love this man."

The room was deadly silent, even Dana was shocked that she had just proclaimed that she loved Carter.

_She loves me? I always kinda thought she did, even hoped she did, but she just said it. I will have to talk with her more about this later, but his is not the time._

Tracy was the first to break the silence. "Listen here bitch, Carter is mi…." she never finished her sentence. Dana had led go of Carter long enough to send her right fist crashing into Tracy's nose. She fell to the ground holding her now bleeding nose. If they were not shocked before, the four guys with her now were now completely in awe.

"You tell her sis!" yelled Ryan.

"I never knew she had it in her," Chad said to Joel, who for once, was completely speechless.

Dana came to stand over her. "You had your chance and your ruined him. He is mine now, not yours, so the sooner you get used to that fact, the better off you will be. Understand me?" Tracy just got up, trying in vain to staunch the flow of blood coming from her broken nose.

"This is not over bitch, not by a long shot."

"Oh I think it is. Now why don't you go tell your boss that you are no longer fit for duty and go back to whatever hovel you live in and think about what happened today."

Tracy looked as though she wanted to say something else, but wisely thought better of it and turned and left, leaving a trail of blood behind her. Carter turned to look at his girlfriend, amazed.

"Dana, I have never seen that side of you before. What made you do something like that?" She could see that he was really curious. She had been afraid that he would be angry with her, so she relaxed measurably when she saw that look on his face.

"it's simple my Prince," she said using her name for him and starting to tie the tie that he never did finish, "no one insults my friends, especially ones that I lo…care for."

Carter caught her slip and grabbed her hand, stopping her from completing the tie job.

"Stop, it's alright. You can say it."

"Say what?" she asked with her voice cracking. She knew damn well what he was talking about.

"You said that you loved me. You don't have to be afraid to say it Princess, because, as much as I told myself that I would never say those words again, I have reason to now. I love you Dana Mitchell. There, now that I have said it, and from the bottom of my heart I may add, you don't have to be scared to say it."

Through a mask of tears, Dana replied "Who says I am scared? I do love you Carter Grayson. With all my heart and will not let HER or anyone else for that matter stop that." She tightly embraced him and they spent the next few minutes just holding onto each other. They would have likely continued to do so had not Ryan interrupted.

"Um, if you guys don't mind, can we finish fitting tuxedos for my wedding? I mean, unless you are expecting another psycho ex girlfriend showing up Carter."

Carter and Dana both had the good grace to look embarrassed.

Later that night, Carter and Dana were walking into his home, after a long day of shopping. They were both exhausted and wanted nothing more than to have a quick dinner and relax. Dana reflected that she spent more time here than she did at her own home these days, and wondered if it would not be long before she and Carter moved in together. She put that thought on hold however, as they were moving fast enough as it was. She had not planned on professing her love for him until much later. She had felt it for some time, but did not want to scare him off, especially seeing as what he had gone through. In time, she thought to herself, still reliving the events of the day. More specifically when she had punched Tracy and when Carter had told her that he loved her too. Yes, things were defiantly looking up.

Carter started putting away their purchases for the day, which of course, included his tuxedo and her dress for the wedding, while she started getting plates for the pizza they had brought home.

"Carter what do you want to drink? I see you have tea and beer in here, or if you want, I can make some…"

She never finished her sentence; there was a loud crash that sounded like glass breaking coming from the front room. Instantly, her ranger reflexes kicked in and she made her way slowly to where the sound came from. Carter was evidently thinking the same thing she was as he was moving just as carefully toward the spot. When they saw that there was no intruder, they relaxed slightly and took in the damage. The front window next to the door had been smashed, and from the brick laying on the floor in front of it, there was no doubt as to what caused the damage, and neither of them had to guess who had done it either, for there was a note attached to the brick.

_I told you this was not over. Payback is a bitch and this brick is the least of your worries. Watch your back Blondie. I love you Carter._

**Wow! Drama for our favorite couple, and this story is just getting started! Don't get too disappointed, because I have decided to take this story pretty far. Will Carter and Dana make it through all the hardships that a crazy ex can dish out? What else will come their way? Tracy is NOT the only issue they will face, I promise you that. As always, please rate and review. They make my day!**


	5. Surprises all around

**Disclaimer**: I am a college student, so that means I am poor, which means that I do not own the Power Rangers or anything to do with them, unfortunately. I own Tracy Andrews and any other non cannon character that may come along.

**Timeline**: The story starts in 2001; about six months after the end of Light speed.

**Summary:** Carter has seen a lot in his life, and been through more than anyone should have to go through. His past is scarred, but is there anyone who might break through the shield he has erected over his heart and help him start the healing?

**Pairings**: Mainly Carter/Dana, but there is mentions of Joel/Angela and Kelsey/Ryan.

A/N: Ms. Fairweather: yeah I love seeing Dana like that as well. For some reason I never saw her break out like that on the show and I wanted to bring out what I always knew was in her.

YellowPrincess: I agree, Tracy is a really witch. I hope that I made her as believable as possible without going overboard.

Gottadance 88: I am glad that you liked the last chapter, but please remember to breath, especially with this chapter, I have heard that breathing is kind of important for life 

Original-Red-And-Pink-4ever: If you thought that was drama, stay tuned!

Xx3.BusyGrlsLifeX3.14, dguice, and everyone else who reviewed, thank you all so much. Please keep reading as things will only get more interesting from here!

A/N 2: I am going to do my best to stick to a time line, but I may get off track here and there, so please bear with me, it will be worth it I promise. I will also more than likely go a bit AU as we move into the Wild Force era.

**Chapter five: Surprises all around**

**Ryan Mitchell and Kelsey Winslow's home:**

Ryan and Kelsey were just sitting down to a nice dinner after spending and exhausting day dealing with wedding preparations. This wedding was taking a lot out of them, but they also knew that it would all be worth it in a few weeks when they got married. They were halfway through their meal, and enjoying the relaxed atmosphere, when Ryan's cell phone went off. He gave his fiancée an apologetic look and answered. Kelsey only heard his side of the conversation, but it was enough.

"Hey Sis what's up? What?! Whoa calm down, what happened? I thought that crap only happened in movies. Yeah sure, we can be there shortly. Ok. Love you, bye." He snapped his phone shut to look at a confused and concerned Kelsey.

"It looks like it's going to be a short dinner tonight my love. Apparently, someone threw a brick with a threatening note attached through it through Carter's front window. They have a pretty good idea who it was; she might as well have signed her name to the note."

Kelsey sighed, remembering the incident at the formal shop earlier that day. "Carter's ex?"

He nodded. "Yeah, and I am not surprised given what happened earlier. I am not worried about either my sister or Carter, but that girl seemed crazy, and she may be desperate as well, and those two together can be dangerous. They called the cops and they are on their way now. I told her we would come over for emotional support. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, not only is Dana pretty much my sister anyway, but she is going to be my sister in law in a few weeks, and Carter is almost as close. Hell, he may be my brother in law one day," she said wistfully."

Ryan took the former yellow ranger into his arms, "now let's not jump to conclusions babe. Though I have to admit that if anyone could bring Carter out of his shell, it would be Dana. If the way they have been acting recently is any indication, she already has. I really do like him, and would readily accept him into our family."

Kelsey giggled, "now who is jumping to conclusions?" she said as she started to nibble on his ear. He started to groan and start something of his own when she pulled away.

"Sorry honey, not time for that, we have to go and make sure that Dana and Carter are alright."

Ryan smiled and went to get his coat. That woman knew just how to push the right buttons in him.

**Carter Grayson's home:**

The police had just left the scene. Carter and Dana had told the cops everything that they knew about Tracy, including what had happened earlier in the day. The policemen agreed that it looked like that Tracy was indeed responsible, and they would be going to see her to take her side of the story. They told the couple that they would be in touch and advised Carter to repair the window sooner rather than later. They had also taken the brick and note as evidence. Currently, Carter and Ryan were screwing plywood over the window as a temporary measure, while the women prepared coffee. Those tasks being done, the two couples grabbed mugs and settled into the living room.

"Are you guys going to be alright tonight Carter? Do you want us to stay?"

Carter shook his head, "I think we will be fine. If I know Tracy, she will lay low for awhile after this. Even this act surprised me; she has never done something like this before that I know of."

"That in of itself is scary," commented Dana. Today had scared her and she did not want to go home alone, but she trusted Carter's judgment. A hour later, Ryan and Kelsey said their goodbyes and left, leaving Carter and Dana alone again. Dana still looked shaken and scared and that did not sit well with Carter. He went over to where she stood and hugged her tight to him, trying to convey to her that he was there, and that he would comfort her all he could. Still, he felt her shaking.

"Dana, do you want to stay here tonight?"

She had to think about this. It was still somewhat early in their relationship for overnight stays and they had never done it before, though some late night stays had seen some pretty heavy make out sessions. But on the other hand, she really needed to feel safe tonight and besides, she really did love Carter and wanted to take the next step with him. She made her mind up.

"Yes, yes I do. The problem is, I do not have any clothes here and I really do not want to leave you right now."

"Well, I am sure that I have a shirt that you can sleep in, and I have no problem sleeping on the couch. In the morning, I can take you over to your home and we can get you a change or two of clothes. Tomorrow is Saturday and neither of us has work or school to worry about."

Dana nodded, relieved that there was an easy solution. "Well then, I don't know about you, but I am exhausted," something else occurred to her then, "I will not have you sleeping on the couch in your own home. I will do it."

"Well, I DO have a king sized bed," Carter said suggestively.

Dana laughed. "Carter Grayson, you sure do know how to charm a woman. Give me a half hour and I will meet you there, but you better not try anything, though," secretly, she hoped that he did.

Forty minutes later, they were both lying in Carter's large bed, both dressed for the night. Carter was shirtless and in red flannel pajama pants, and Dana in one of Carter's old red football jerseys. He was just about to suggest that they get some rest, but before he could, Dana spoke.

"Carter, I think we need to have a little talk."

She was speaking in a serious tone and Carter immediately was wide awake and listening. "What is it Day?"

"It's just that the events of the today have got me thinking about a lot of things. I am a strong person Carter, and I have been through a lot in my life, but I can honestly say that today was a first for me, and I am not sure how to deal with it."

_Oh God, she is going to leave me. I knew it! I knew that this was too good to be true. I knew that Tracy would somehow come in and mess this up. _Carter was starting to panic, though he did his best to hide it as Dana continued.

"I do not know how to deal with it, but that does not mean that I can learn to deal with it, because Carter, some things are worth dealing with. I was not kidding when I told you that I loved you. I mean it with all of my heart and I want to be with you now through this troubling time, and whatever other problems come our way."

Relief swept over Carter like a wave. Once again he had to wonder what on earth he had done to deserve this woman, but she was not done.

"I have also been thinking that it has come time to take the next step in our relationship. I was not sure before today, but after that letter, I am now surer than ever," she turned to face her boyfriend, "Carter, what would you think if I suggested that we move in together? It only makes sense. I mean, I am over here more than I am at my own place, and not to mention the fact that I would feel a whole lot safer, and obviously, I just like having you around.'

This was a lot for him to take in. She was right, it did make sense, and she already had shown hi, that she was worthy of his trust, and suddenly, he was certain of one other thing, and he told her this.

"Dana, when I let you back into my life a few months ago, I admit that I was hesitant after past events, you saw a prime example of that today. I told myself that I would never allow myself to be hurt like that again, I hated the way that I felt with Tracy, I hated myself for letting her make me feel that way. But with you, with you I know that my heart is secure, and that I will never, ever feel that way again. I love you my soul and I am more than ready to take this next step. I want you near me when I wake up every morning, I want to see your smiling face as I wrap my arms around you as you cook, but I do not want you to move in with me."

Dana was not sure that she had heard correctly. He did NOT want her to move in with him? Suddenly, she felt like a huge fool. What had she been thinking? He must think she as a total idiot for putting her hear out like that. But still, he did say some really nice things just now. He must have seen the hurt look on her face, because he immediately set out to clarify.

"You misunderstand my love. I do want you to move in, but that's not all I want. Dana, words cannot begin to express my feelings for you, but there are five that may come close."

At this, he got out of bed, reached into the drawer in the night table and produced a small box. "I was going to do this later, but right now I can't think of a better time," he got down on his knees in front of her.

Dana, will you marry me?"

Her world came crashing down on her. She had really not expected this. In her recent daydreams she had longed for this moment, praying that it would happen, but not really thinking that it would. Out of all the scenarios she had imaged, she had really not thought she would be proposed to after a day of punching out her boyfriend's ex and having a threatening note thrown through a window on a brick. Still, as long as Carter Grayson was behind the ring, she would take it without hesitation. She saw the anxious look on his face and thought that she had better put him at ease before he exploded.

"Yes Carter, it would be the biggest honor of my life to be your wife." Smiling, he slipped the one carrot solitaire onto her finger and reached in for one of their signature scorching kisses. After a moment of recovery, they settled back on the bed, holding onto one another.

"Dana?" Carter whispered into her ear as he took in the scent of her hair.

"Hmmmm?" answered Dana completely content for the first time in a long time.

"What are your dreams?"

What an odd question, but it was something that she had put a lot of thought into.

"Well, I want to be a successful pediatrician of course, and I am starting to think I see the light at the end of the tunnel with that, with my internship starting next year. But I have to admit, that the thing I want the most is to be a mother."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I dream of being that mom that goes to every soccer game and provides the snakes after the game. The mom that volunteers at every PTA bake sale, and most of all, I want to be the kind of mom that my kids can come to when they have a problem. You probably think that is corny as hell."

"No, not at all, in fact, I have often dreamed of teaching my boy how to throw a football and taking him to baseball games and things like that. I thought those dreams had died, but then you came a long and…"

He did not have to continue, Dane knew where he was going. "You are going to be a wonderful mother Dana."

"And you are going to be the best father our kids could have."

"Can I take that to mean that you want to have kids?"

Dana hit him with a pillow. "Of course it does silly!"

Cater climbed on top of her and leaned in to kiss her ear while whispering into it again.

"In that case, I suggest we get started right away."

She moaned as he started hitting all the right spots and gave up to his ministrations. Thoughts of the future could wait. For now, they had only each other, and that's all that mattered.

Four hours later, the happy couple was fast asleep in each other's arms. Suddenly, Carter's cell phone, which was resting on the table next to him, started ringing. Vowing that he would kill whoever was on the other line, Carter answered groggily.

"Who are you and why is God's name are you calling me at this hour?"

For a few seconds, there was no answer, and Carter, who had started to wake up more, started to think that Tracy was up to her old trick again and immediately started to regret answering the phone. Just when he was about to hang up, the voice on the other line spoke.

"_I am really sorry to bother you at this hour Mr. Grayson, and trust me, if the need were not so urgent, I would have waited. You do not know me personally, but perhaps you have heard of my exploits. My name is Tommy Oliver and I…we need your services._

**Yeah, not much of a cliffhanger I know, but still, it gives you an idea what will happen in the next chapter. Yes, it's forever red, but what happens at home while the boys in red are gone? Is Tracy done with threatening our couple? Hopefully I will get the next chapter out tomorrow or the next day and we can find out. As always, please rate and review. They always make me smile!**


	6. Ready, set, red

**Disclaimer**: I am a college student, so that means I am poor, which means that I do not own the Power Rangers or anything to do with them, unfortunately. I own Tracy Andrews and any other non cannon character that may come along.

**Timeline**: The story starts in 2001; about six months after the end of Light speed.

**Summary:** Carter has seen a lot in his life, and been through more than anyone should have to go through. His past is scarred, but is there anyone who might break through the shield he has erected over his heart and help him start the healing?

**Pairings**: Mainly Carter/Dana, but there is mentions of Joel/Angela and Kelsey/Ryan.

A/N: Thank you all for all of the kind reviews. I am very glad to see that everyone is enjoying this and for the most part, hanging onto every word. I like keeping you guessing and this story will keep you doing it for some time. Also, I consider myself a romantic, so that proposal scene even made me cry when I wrote it! Expect more of that as well in future chapters.

**Chapter six: Ready, set, red**

"_I am really sorry to bother you at this hour Mr. Grayson, and trust me, if the need were not so urgent, I would have waited. You do not know me personally, but perhaps you have heard of my exploits. My name is Tommy Oliver and I…we need your services._

Carter immediately sat up, now fully awake. In fact, he had done it so fast, he had woken up his beautiful new finance who was normally a very sound sleeper. Of course he had heard of Tommy Oliver. Everyone who had ever donned the colored spandex knew all about the man that was arguably the "greatest rangers ever", but why was he calling him, and at this hour?

"My…my services?" he knew that he sounded incredibly foolish at the moment, but it was the only thing he could think of to say.

"_Yes, I can tell you more in person, but for now, I can tell you that I am gathering a group of former, and one current red rangers to stop a threat that one of our number has been monitoring for the past year. If we do not do something now, Earth is going to be at a huge risk."_

"I understand. Count me in. What do I do?"

"_We need to act fast, so I need to you leave within the hour and meet the rest of us at the NASDA spaceport, just outside of Mariner Bay, but on your way, I need you to stop by Turtle Cove and pick up the latest red ranger. His name is Cole Evans. I will sent information on how to find him directly to your cell phone."_

"Tommy, does it have to be now? I mean, I just got engaged, I was hoping to spend some time with my fiancée."

"_Congratulations, but I am sorry, yes it has to be now. The longer we wait, the longer that threat grows. When this is all done and we have saved Earth for another day, you can sent us all an invitation to the wedding and we will celebrate then, but for now, we have work to do."_

Carter sighed and ran a hand through his hair. How was he going to tell Dana, and more importantly, how was he going to leave her alone now with Tracy still around?

"Okay, I got it. I will be leaving within the hour. I'll pick up Cole and meet the rest of you there."

"_Thank you Carter. I look forward to working with you. May the power protect you." _

Carter said goodbye and hung up his phone, and then turned to find a very confused and visibly upset Dana.

"Dana…"

"No." she said firmly.

"What do you mean no? You don't know what I doing or where I am going."

"I heard your end of the conversation, that's all I need to know. You are leaving me alone are you?"

Carter decided that if anyone could be trusted with ranger business, it would be a former ranger, so he told her everything that Tommy told him.

"Is it really that serious?" she asked.

"Tommy seemed to think that it was, and I am inclined to believe him." He took her hands in his, "Honey I know that you don't want me to go, but if I don't we don't have a future. I promise to be careful. I want to get this over with so I can come back to you. We have a wedding to plan you know.'

"I know, you are right of course. I just got you Carter Grayson, so you better not go and do something stupid. I cannot imagine a life without you."

"Don't worry, I am not going anywhere…well, after this of course" he amended. "It's almost morning now, so you should be fine for the next few hours. I will call Ryan and Kelsey to see if they can stay here a few days to make sure that you are not alone." He left out what they were both thinking, that Tracy might have somehow eluded the cops and try something more bold.

"I promise, I will be back as soon as I can." Dana grasped him tight to her and held on for dear life.

"You had better, or I am going to be really, really, upset." He held her tighter to him and whispered in here ear, "Well, I don't want that, so count of me being back soon."

With that, he kissed her long and hard before reluctantly letting her go and getting dressed. Half an hour later, he was driving toward the new lightspeed rescue base to pick up the lightspeed humvee. He had a feeling that he would be more likely to be believed by the new red ranger if he arrived in an official vehicle. With that task done, he started the two hour drive to Turtle Cove. Since it was past dawn by this time, he called Ryan to ask him and Kelsey to stay with Dana, to which he readily agreed, once Carter informed him of the reason. Assured that the love of his life was in good hands, he spent the rest of the drive pondering on the upcoming mission and what it may entail.

Soon enough, he was at Turtle Cove and using the instructions that Tommy provided him, Carter found what he was looking for. In a public park, he found a group of young adults that based on their colored dress, could only be rangers. He made a note to himself to speak with Tommy about maybe mixing up colors every now and then to help with hiding identity.

He knew he had to get Cole, but before he did, he took a moment to study his fellow red. He seemed confident, maybe a little cocky, but even Carter had to admit that most reds, himself included, were like that as well. It was a shared trait. He at once decided that he was going to like the rookie and started forward to make his presence known. As he did so, he took a moment to wonder how Dana was getting along.

**Carter's apartment; that same day:**

"He did what?" screeched Kelsey. She had just arrived a few moments before to spend the day with Dana. Ryan had to work and would join them in a few hours for dinner when he got off. He had promised to cook, and since he was a master in the kitchen, both women were looking forward to the evening meal.

"He asked me to marry him," said Dana casually, showing her best friend her new piece of jewelry. "I also said yes in case you were wondering."

"Day that's great, and it's about time!" Kelsey started to get more and more excited as she spoke. "What if we had a double wedding? It would be so wonderful and I am sure that Ryan would not mind.'

"As much as I am tempted, I don't think that's a good idea. We already have dresses and tuxedos for your wedding and you are getting married in two weeks, it's a little too late to be making a major change like this. Besides, this is your special day, we don't want to steal your thunder. Enjoy your wedding and then help me plan mine."

Knowing that Dana was right, Kelsey conceded. "I can't argue with that logic, but wow, love is defiantly in the air."

"Yeah, and it was so romantic Kels, the way he proposed, the words that he said," she sighed, remembering the night before. "I worry so much that he will not come back from this mission. I love him so much and I am really trying not to think about a life without him."

"Then don't. Just don't think about it. Think about seeing him for the first time when he comes back from this mission. Think about greeting him at the front door wearing nothing but a smile.'

"Kelsey!" Dana started blushing furiously.

"Well, you get my point. Hey, do you know any more about that crazy Tracy chick?"

"The police called about a hour before you showed up. They went to talk to her last night and she of course denied everything, she even had a rock solid alibi. So even though the note on the brick might as well have had a neon arrow pointing to her attached to it, they could not do anything, though they did promise to keep an eye out."

"Oh that's a great comfort," said Kelsey sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know, but I have you and Ryan here. If she can get past three former power rangers, she is more than we give her credit for."

"You got that right. Just let her come here and try to harm you."

Dana laughed, and for a few moments, she had nothing in the world to worry about.

Two hours later, Dana had just woken up from a nap. She was about to go and ask Kelsey if she wanted to go and get a movie started while they waited for Ryan, when she noticed that the house was deathly quiet.

_Don't go jumping to conclusions Dana girl. There is only one other person in the house, so it's only natural that there only be a little sound. I am sure that Kelsey is just reading or something like that. There is nothing to worry about_.

These were her thoughts as she left the bedroom that she now shared with Carter and shuffled to the living room. She never heard the sound of the footsteps coming up behind her. "Kelsey, do you want to…"

Dana never finished the thought. Before she could finish, something hit her hard on the back of the head and her world went all black.

"…well, at least his haircut is in regulation," Carter was saying as the group of red rangers were celebrating their victory after Tommy had left. He had no idea why he had said that, but there it was. Cole had surprised everyone and had defeated the machine empire that Carter could only call impressive. The rookie red had earned more than Carter's respect that day.

As much as he liked hanging around his brother reds, Carter was anxious to get back home to Dana. He knew that Ryan and Kelsey were more than capable of protecting her, but he still felt uneasy about being away from her for so long. That, and he just missed being in her arms. He made his excuses and said his goodbyes to the reds, with promises to stay in touch and invited them all to the wedding. Everyone said that they would come with their significant others, including Cole, who said he would be bringing someone named Alyssa. Carter assumed that she was the pretty brunette in white who seemed the most upset to see Cole leave for this mission

A few hours later, Carter was pulling into his driveway and more than a little anxious to see his love. He had stopped on the way and bought some flowers and wine and a romantic dinner with his fiancée was the only thing on his mind at the moment. That all changed when he walked into the door. When he saw what was on the floor, the flowers dropped to the ground as well as the bottle which shattered on the ground spilling a very nice red all over his entranceway floor. Kelsey was laying face down on the floor before him and she was not moving, a ugly purple lump on the back of her head. He quickly gathered his wits and went to see if she was still alive. He felt her pulse and determined that she was still alive. Once that was done, he went to search the house. A few frantic moments later, his worse fears were confirmed, his fiancé, his soul, was nowhere to be found.

**Unknown location:**

Dana came to groggily. The last thing that she remembered, she was going to the living room to speak with Kelsey about a movie, and then, nothing. She had no idea where she was or how she got here. Taking stock of her surroundings, she saw that she was tightly bound to a rickety chair with a dirty rag in her mouth. From the darkness and the dampness in the air, she guessed that she was underground somewhere underground, in a basement perhaps. She was really in it now, and she has a better than good idea on who put her in this situation. She did not have long to wait for confirmation. Just as she was thinking of different ways she might get out of this, Tracy's voice cut through the air.

"I wouldn't bother Blondie. You are at my mercy now and I do not plan on being gentle. I told you that this was not over and I meant it." She leaned over so she was inches from Dana's face.

"You stole him from me and I will have him back, and if that means getting you out of the way, then so be it."

**Tracy shows up again, was there ever any doubt? How will Dana deal with this and more importantly, how will Carter deal with it? More fun to come with the update on Sunday! As always, reviews make me smile! **


	7. Ryan, rescue, and rage

**Disclaimer**: I am a college student, so that means I am poor, which means that I do not own the Power Rangers or anything to do with them, unfortunately. I own Tracy Andrews and any other non cannon character that may come along.

**Timeline**: The story starts in 2001; about six months after the end of Light speed.

**Summary:** Carter has seen a lot in his life, and been through more than anyone should have to go through. His past is scarred, but is there anyone who might break through the shield he has erected over his heart and help him start the healing?

**Pairings**: Mainly Carter/Dana, but there is mentions of Joel/Angela and Kelsey/Ryan.

A/N: Just a warning, this chapter is the darkest chapter of the story. There will be a death in this chapter, so be warned now. Once again, thank you so much for the reviews. You guys do rock it!

**Chapter seven: Ryan, rescue, and rage**

_This bitch is seriously disturbed I had no idea it would come this far._

Dana was again alone, as Tracy had left her moments ago to do God knows what. She had no idea how long she had been out. It could have been anywhere from a few minutes to a few days. One thing she did know, Carter would not let this lie. He may have been afraid of Tracy at one point, but those days ended when Dana Mitchell broke through that barrier over his heart. No, her fiancée would be here, and he would be here soon. And if Kelsey was involved like she was sure that she was, Carter would also have a very pissed off Ryan with him. She paused for a moment to take in her surroundings. That she was in a basement was evident due to the damp and musty smell in the air as well as the various piles of junk around her. Dana did not know if she was at Tracy's home or someone else's. Either way, she had full confidence that she would not be here long. She relaxed for a moment and wondered where Carter was.

**Carter's home; that same time:**

After ascertaining that Dana was nowhere to be found in the house, Carter went back to check on Kelsey and found her slowly waking up. He rushed to her side, hoping that perhaps she could tell him something. He helped her sit up and pleaded with her for information.

"Kelsey, please, can you tell me what happened? Who hit you? Where is Dana?"

"Carter? Thank God, I knew you would be here soon. Ryan?"

"I will call him in a few seconds. Please Kelsey, what can you tell me what happened?"

"RyantitaniumDanapink," Kelsey babbled before slipping back into unconsciousness.

Fearing that his friend may have a severe concussion, Carter put off calling Ryan for a moment and instead called 911 requesting an ambulance. Then, having a thought, he called Joel and Angela and filled them in on what happened and asking if they would come and handle things at the house. They assured them that they were on their way..

He was about to call Ryan when…

"Kelsey!"

Too late, the man himself had already arrived. Seeing his best friend in the room, his next question was to him.

"Carter, what the hell?"

"I know little more than you do my friend. I come home to surprise my fiancée and I see this," he said waving at Kelsey. "I called an ambulance as well as Joel and Angela…"

As soon as he said that, the newlywed couple themselves arrived. Carter then told all three what Kelsey had told them before she blacked out.

"Joel, Angela, can you take care of Kelsey and the paramedics? The cops are bound to show up too, so make something up please, just please take care of her."

The wail of sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Carter, what are you going to do?" asked Angela.

Carter grabbed Ryan's arm and started to head out the backdoor.

"We are going to get Dana back." Joel and Angela nodded.

"Get out of here, we will take care of things here," said Joel. "Just get our Pinkie back."

Before another word was said, Ryan and Carter had disappeared.

**Carter's SUV:**

Carter was in the driver's seat and driving at a speed that would make a NASCAR driver cringe. Ryan, hanging on for dear life on the passenger's side, asked him where they were going.

"There is only one person I can think of that could do this, and you know damn well who. I am tired of this crap, and I am going to end it now. I do not want to hurt her, but I will do whatever it takes to get Dana out of there and safe again."

"You get no arguments from me my friend, but you still have not answered my question, where are we going?"

"I may be wrong, but the only place I can think that Tracy would take Dana would be where she lives. She mentioned the last time we met that she had just gotten out of jail again, so that means that unless she has changed since the last time we have met, she is staying with her mother here in town. She always does when she gets out from doing time. I am heading over there now."

"What are we going to do once we get there?"

"Simple, we go in, get her out, and subdue Tracy if she is there so the cops can deal with her, and hopefully she will get put away for a longer time this time."

Ryan nodded and turned his thoughts to Kelsey. If he had any say on the matter, that bitch would pay for hurting his love.

**Tracy's basement:**

Tracy was pacing in front of her captive, taunting her. She had removed the gag so Dana could talk back. She liked a good argument, especially when she had the upper hand.

"You know, Carter is not the angel you think he is."

"I don't care about his past; all I care about is his future. Wait, let me rephrase that, OUR future. Did I mention that we are engaged?"

Dana was tied up tight and at the mercy of a psychopath, but that did not stop her from taunting Tracy. If she was going to go down, she was going to go down fighting. That was just her way.

"Married huh? That's a shocker. Carter never did mention marriage to me. Maybe he was just scared. Or maybe, he just got desperate and settled with the first piece of trash that he could find."

Dana could not resist. She quoted one of her favorite sayings "It is ever the way of the sick to imagine their own sickness in other people."

Tracy got a look of confusion on her face. Dana gave an exasperated sigh.

"It takes one to know one," she said using words that someone of Tracy's intellect could comprehend.

"Cute, very cute," Tracy said, and then without warning, reared back and punched Dana on her nose, causing it to start to bleed profusely. "Now we're even."

Dana was in pain, but she would be damned if she was going to show her captor that. She raised her head and gave Tracy a defiant glare.

"Defiant 'till the end, I can almost respect that." Tracy kneeled down in front of Dana again.

"You know, Carter helped me get what I needed during our relationship. I had him doing some stuff that is borderline illegal. Hell, he was using with me near the end. I just thought you should know that about the man you have fallen in love with, about the man that you THINK you are going to marry."

With those words, Tracy got up and left the room, hoping that her words sunk in the way she wanted to. She wanted to torture Dana before she killed her.

Just outside the house, unknown to Tracy, Carter and Ryan were creeping up to the side of the house. They had parked Carter's SUV a block away so that they could keep the element of surprise. They stopped and kneeled behind some bushes on the right side of the house to take in the situation. The house was dark save for a single light in a front room and a dim light coming from a basement window.

"What do you think? Carter whispered to Ryan.

"If she is in there, I would say that it's likely that she is in one of those two lit rooms. But you know here better than I do, so that's just a guess."

Carter had been thinking the same thing; he just wanted his thoughts confirmed.

"Tracy has never been very smart, hence the two jail terms. So it's likely that you are right. Also, she is not very original, so Dana has to be in the basement. It's cliché as hell, so knowing Tracy that is where she would be."

As if to confirm his words, a scream, just loud enough to carry through to where the two former rangers waited, came from the basement. They looked at each other and nodded. It was now or never. They rushed forward, and as one, rushed toward the window.

_So much for stealth_, thought Ryan.

**Inside the basement: **

Dana was still bound to the chair, and Tracy had returned, this time with a large hunting knife. She had started by twisting the point into Dana's cheek, but had progressed to giving her little cuts all over her face.

"Let's see how much he loves you after I mess that pretty face of yours up." Dana just spit in her face.

"Carter loves me regardless of what I look like. If you had not been so busy popping pills and booze, you would have seen that side of him instead of treating her like garbage."

That did it. That flipped a switch inside of Tracy and she became enraged. She reared back and slashed the right side of Dana's face with the knife, opening a large cut from her ear to jaw, and for the first time since being kidnapped, Dana screamed.

_Please Carter, I need you now._

Suddenly, as if he could read her thoughts, the lone window in the basement burst open and Carter squeezed through, followed by Ryan. Tracy was stunned initially, but regained her composure in time to get in front of Ryan and Carter who were both heading toward Dana.

Carter had to fight every emotion he had ever known. There was the love of his life bound to a chair with a swollen and discolored nose and blood flowing freely down her beautiful face. He resolved himself to make Tracy pay for hurting his Princess.

"Ryan, keep her busy while I get Dana."

"Right."

"Not so fast boys. Did you honestly think that I was going to let you just walk in here and take what is mine?" She had dropped the knife and produced another weapon, a small revolver.

"What are you talking about Tracy? You took everything from me. You took my manhood, my dignity, and my life, but I got those back with the help of this woman here," Carter said gesturing toward Dana, "But I will not let you take the only thing that has mattered to me in my life. I will NOT let you take Dana."

"Then the solution is simple Carter, leave her and come back to where you belong, to me."

Carter laughed. "You really are crazy you know that? Have you been listening to anything I have been saying? I love this woman, I love her with all of my heart, mind, soul, and body, and I will be spending the rest of my life with her."

Tracy sighed. "I was afraid of that," and with one motion, she turned her gun toward Dana. Ryan, who was the closest to her, moved to knock it out of her hand, but he could not get there in time. It was as though time slowed down. Tracy aimed for Dana's head and pulled the trigger, but what she did not count on was Carter's deep and passionate love for the former pink ranger. He jumped in front of Dana and the bullet that Tracy intended for Dana's head ripped through the right side of Carter's chest instead.

"Carter!"  
Dana was horrified. The man that she intended to marry was now lying motionless on the floor in front of her bleeding heavily. She struggled against her bonds. Ryan was just as stunned. When he finally got his senses back, he made his way to his fallen friend and his sister, not really caring if Tracy shot him or not. If he had turned his back, he would have seen Tracy with a stunned look on her face and mumble…

"I killed him. I love him and I killed him."

Tracy took the gun in her hand, turned it around, and fired, taking the back of her head off. She slumped to the ground.

Having heard the shot, Ryan turned around, saw what happened, and went back to work staunching the flow of blood from Carter. This was over and Tracy was gone; and good riddance. He had other things to worry about now, like saving his best friend's life and freeing his sister. Everything else could wait.

**Wow, I told you that this would be a dark chapter. Tracy is gone for good and Carter is fighting for his life. I have a lot more planned for this story, so stay tuned. Also, since I am going back to Kansas and college in three weeks, I am working hard to do a chapter a day for both of my stories on an alternating schedule, meaning that you will get a new chapter for this story every other day, and the same for my other active story. As always, please keep those reviews coming, I really love seeing what you guys think.**

**One more thing, and I mentioned this in my other story as well. Since my schedule will be getting a lot more busy in the coming weeks, I may not get to the sequel to "the best medicine.' So if any of you are interested in writing that story, contact me please.**


	8. Olivia

**Disclaimer**: I am a college student, so that means I am poor, which means that I do not own the Power Rangers or anything to do with them, unfortunately. I own Tracy Andrews and any other non cannon character that may come along.

**Timeline**: The story starts in 2001; about six months after the end of Light speed.

**Summary:** Carter has seen a lot in his life, and been through more than anyone should have to go through. His past is scarred, but is there anyone who might break through the shield he has erected over his heart and help him start the healing?

**Pairings**: Mainly Carter/Dana, but there is mentions of Joel/Angela and Kelsey/Ryan.

A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews and for hanging in there after that last dark chapter. I promise that this one will be a lot better. Enjoy!

**Chapter eight: Olivia**

Time was standing still for Dana Mitchell. Just moments before, the love of her life had put himself in harm's way in order to save her life. Then it got worse, or better depending on how you looked at it. Tracy, the psycho bitch behind all of this torment had ended her own life in a bout of remorse. Her horror was only partly over though. Carter lay bleeding from a chest wound at her feet while Ryan worked feverishly to save him. Dana was frantically trying to get herself loose so she could be next to Carter. To be with him if someone he left her right her on this dirty basement floor. It was no use however as Tracy had been thorough in her knots.

Sirens could already be heard coming towards them. The neighbors must have heard and called the police. Within seconds, the tiny room was filled with police and paramedics, who, after taking one look at Tracy with half her head missing, decided she was a lost cause, and went to work on Carter, pulling Ryan away while the police freed Dana. Once free, she rushed to his side and touched his face, tears streaming down her face.

"Carter! Please don't leave me! I need you here with me."

"Ma'am please let us do our job," said the lead paramedic as he and his team bent over the prone body. One the policemen came over to Dana and Ryan and asked what had happened. Ryan, being the more composed of the two, it only by a little, held on tight to Dana while he answered. He told the cops what had happened, starting with what happened at Carter's home last night and ending with Carter taking the bullet meant for Dana and Tracy's suicide.

"Yeah, we did have a report of abduction from that address earlier this evening, and we did see Ms. Mitchell bound, so it appears your story checks out, but there will still have to be an investigation. I hope you understand."

Ryan nodded, "we will do whatever we can."

Dan turned to face the officer, "I want to go with him," she said pointing to where the paramedics were moving Carter out to the ambulance after getting him stabilized for the ride to the hospital.

"Of course, you can go with the medics. Mr. Mitchell, you can follow if you want. I also suggest that if you have friends and family to call, I would do it now," he left out what needed to be unsaid Of course Ms. Mitchell, though only one of you can fit back there, that Carter may not make it.

Thirty minutes later, a very sullen group of people were gathered in the waiting room of the emergency room of Mariner Bay general hospital. Joel and Angela were there, as were Chad, and Captain Mitchell. Ryan was with Kelsey, who had been admitted to the hospital earlier for overnight observation. Dana emerged from the treatment area and went to her father for comfort. He put his arms around her as she sobbed into his chest. She had taken a score of stitches to her right cheek and now sported a thick bandage.

"They won't let me see him!" She sobbed.

Bill Mitchell stroked his daughter's hair as he sought to comfort her in any way possible.

"They are probably working hard on him honey. You should know that as well as anyone. Didn't you do you're ER rotation not too long ago?"

"This is not the same daddy and you know it. It's not the same when it's your loved one in there and possibly dying!"

Well did he know it. He had seen too many of his comrades die tragic deaths over the years and to have someone who was like a son to him go in the same way did not sit well with him. He decided to change the subject slightly.

"You love him don't you sweetheart?"

"I do daddy, with all of my heart," she had not told her father or Ryan of her engagement yet, so went ahead and did so now.

"He asked me to marry him last night and I accepted." Bill had seen the ring on her hand and had assumed as much. He kissed her on the cheek.

"That's wonderful honey. That makes me very happy. I have always liked Carter and to have him as a member of the family only makes it official. I mean, he has been an unofficial member for some time now," alluding to the power ranger family.

"Thank you daddy, I was worried that you would think that we would be moving too fast."

"Normally, I would think that, but I have known Carter for a long time, and I know what kind of man he is, he will be a wonderful husband."

Dana was about to reply, but was interrupted when Ryan came in and sat down next to Chad. He looked totally, and utterly exhausted. Dana left her father's arms and went to sit next to her brother. She wanted to put her own pain to the side for the moment and try to help him get through his.

"How is Kelsey?"

"The doctors think that she will recover. The CAT scan showed a mild concussion, so they want to keep her overnight to make sure that she shows no negative effects from it. If all goes well. She should be released tomorrow. How is Carter?"

Ryan was very concerned about the former red ranger. He had been the first one to see his injury, and while he was no doctor. He had a pretty good idea on how bad it was.

"We don't know. No one has come out here to tell us anything yet."

Ryan just sat back and let his frustration show. His fiancée had been attacked, his sister abducted, and his best friend was on the edge of death. It had not been one of his better nights. Chad put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey man, this is Carter we are talking about. If anyone can pull through this it's our man. He is going to get through this, and then we can celebrate your wedding before we start planning your sister's."

At these last few words, Ryan shot up.

"Since when are you and Carter getting married?"

**Inside the ER:**

While his friends were waiting worriedly outside in the waiting room, two doctors and a score of nurses were working over Carter Grayson.

"_There's blood seeping through that hole!"_

"_I need another two units of O neg on the rapid infuser now!"_

"_Damn it! He is losing it faster than we can give it!"_

"_We have got to stop that bleeding before we can repair the damage!"_

"_Pressure down to 80 over 60."_

"_Damn! The bullet must still be in there somewhere, I don't see an exit wound."_

"_Page surgery!"_

"_Pressure is down to 60 over 40!"_

"_We're losing him! Charge the paddles and have them ready!"_

"_Flat line!"_

The machine monitoring his heart rate started the ear piercing squeal that even hardened ER doctors have nightmares about. Then, Carter found himself in a totally different place.

**Unknown location: **

Carter woke up in a place that he did not recognize. He was laying on a grass covered field. In fact, as he stood up, he could see that the field was endless, it stretched as far as he could see. Other than the grass, nothing else was in sight. There was not even a single cloud in the sky, there WAS no sky that he could tell. Where was he? Where was Dana? What happened to him? The last thing that he remembered, Tracy was pointing a gun at Dana, and he could only think to save her. After that, nothing.

He figured that he was not going to get any answers just standing here, so he started to walk in the direction he thought most likely to get him somewhere. But before he could take more than a few paces, a girl appeared in front of him. She appeared to be no more than eleven years old with light brown hair and what looked like blue eyes. She reminded him of someone, but he could not place who?

"Who…who are you? And where are we?" he stuttered, unsure of his voice.

The girl just smiled at him, and that small gesture went a long way toward soothing him.

"My name is Olivia Grace, though you will call me Liv when next time we meet. I am your daughter, or at least I will be."

Carter felt as though a truck had hit him. Suddenly, he knew where he was.

"Am I dead?"

Olivia shook her head, and then nodded. "You are, but you are not at the same time. You are existing in that fractional moment between life and death. Most people bypass this moment, their time on earth having been done and they go to one place of the other."

"So this is not heaven?"

"I am afraid not. I guess if you had to give it a name, you could call it purgatory, or limbo, whichever you prefer."

"Why am I here, and more importantly, why are you here?" Carter found it very strange to be talking to his daughter who had not even been born yet.

"The powers that be decided that you needed to see a friendly face, to comfort you in this time, for it has to be very scary to die. Of course, I would not know. They also sent me as a reminder of what is to come. Meaning that you are not done down there Daddy. You have to fight to live."

She started to fade away. "Fight for me, fight for Mommy. We need you and the world needs you as well. Goodbye Daddy. I love you and will see you soon."

With that, she was gone, and Carter, who had actually thought about giving up the fight and remaining in this peaceful place, resolved to fight. His family needed him. That having been decided, darkness overwhelmed him again.

**ER waiting room, three hours after Carter flat lined:**

Doctor Hardy entered the waiting room. He was tired, it had been a long night, but such was the life of an ER doctor. He saw Dana Mitchell huddled in a group of people in the lobby. What was she doing here? He had overseen her recent ER rotation and knew her to be not only a superior medical student, but a very nice person as well. He hoped that she was not here for too bad of a reason. Though, looking at the thick bandage on her face that would prove to not be the case. He looked at his chart for the name of the patient he had just worked on, he had to tell his friends and family his condition. Under next of kin Dana Mitchell was listed.

_Crap, sometimes I hate this job_

"Dana?"

"Yes I was."

"Doctor Hardy? Were you the one that worked on Carter?" She remembered the kindly older doctor and silently thanked God that he was the one that took care of Carter. He was one of the best ER doctors in the city.

"Well, how is he?"

"He came in here with a tension pneumothorax, meaning that the lung was collapsed and not allowing air to leave the plural space, this caused pressure in the chest which we had to relive with a chest tube. That was the easy part. The hard part came when the holes caused by the bullet would not stop bleeding. He was losing blood faster than we could pump it in. The bullet was also still in there, complicating things. We did lose him for a few moments."

Dana had to be supported by her father and brother. No, this could not be happening. Carter could not have left her.

"But for some reason, he did not want to go anywhere, he came back to us long enough for us to stabilize him and get him to surgery to get that bullet out. He just got out.'

Relief was evident on the face of every single person in the room.

"Can I see him?"

"Sure, but only one at a time. I will have a nurse show you where he is."

"Thank you so much Doctor Hardy." Dana hugged the man much tighter than she had intended.

"You are more than welcome, and judging by that rock on your left hand, he is one very lucky man."

Dana blushed as everyone else laughed. It felt good to laugh again.

**Carter's room; ten minutes later:**

Dana walked into the room and nearly lost it. The man in the bed before her looked nothing like her love. Carter was hooked up to all kinds of monitors and machines, and his chest was a mess in itself. Still, he was her man and she was going to stand by him no matter what. He was awake, and smiled when he saw her, though that gesture pained him. Dana ran to his side and buried her face on his shoulder crying, trying not to disturb the lines and tubes.

"I thought I lost you. I thought that you had left me for good!"

"Shhh, it's alright Princess, I am not going anywhere, though I nearly did."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll tell you later, I promise. Right now I think that congratulations are in order?"

"For what? Everyone already knows we are getting married."

"Not that, I know Dana?"

Dana was confused. What was he talking about? "What is it that you know?"

"We are going to be parents. You are pregnant."

Dana smiled, fighting the urge to laugh. "I'm sorry to tell you this baby, but as of yesterday, I got every woman's worse visitor, there is no way I am pregnant."

**Sorry about that last line, I was trying to think of a way to put it nicely and tastefully that Dana knew she was not pregnant. I am sorry if I offended anyone. As always, please rate and review. I am having a blast with this story and I really hope that you are all enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it. The next update should be on Thursday.**


	9. First comes love…

**Disclaimer**: I am a college student, so that means I am poor, which means that I do not own the Power Rangers or anything to do with them, unfortunately. I own Tracy Andrews and any other non cannon character that may come along.

**Timeline**: The story starts in 2001; about six months after the end of Light speed. Currently, we are in the second half of 2001.

**Summary:** Carter has seen a lot in his life, and been through more than anyone should have to go through. His past is scarred, but is there anyone who might break through the shield he has erected over his heart and help him start the healing?

**Pairings**: Mainly Carter/Dana, but there is mentions of Joel/Angela and Kelsey/Ryan.

A/N: Thank you so much for the steady reviews. I cannot say enough about you guys, and I hope that you enjoy this much lighter chapter!

**Chapter nine: First comes love…**

"…_there is no way I am pregnant."_

Carter heard the words, but just could not comprehend them. If Dana was not pregnant, then why had not only see, but spoken to his daughter?

"What would make you think that I am pregnant sweetie? I mean, I know we want kids, but I thought that we would at least wait until we were married first."

Carter hated to keep secrets from the woman that he loved, but he decided that now was not the time to explain the experience he had while he hovered between life and death.

"It's…it's nothing honey. It was just a dream I had, nothing more."

He was relieved that she seemed to have accepted this, and it was close enough to the truth after all.

_He is hiding something, but I will get it out of him later, right now, I am just happy to have him with me._

Dana grinned, taking Carter's hand in hers, "I told you before you left that I could not live without you and you were not supposed to leave me."

He laughed "Well, I didn't exactly have a choice in the matter. Oh, by the way, what happened to Tracy? Did he police get her?"

Dana stiffened. Carter did not know that Tracy was dead. How much should she tell him? Could he handle the truth when he just came from a major surgery? She decided to go ahead and tell him the entire truth, and take the risk, to just get it over with. She took a deep breath.

"Tracy is dead Carter. When she saw that she hit you instead of me, she put the gun to her head and pulled the trigger. She died instantly."

Carter's face went from shocked to surprised and finally to happiness. That was one emotion that she was not expecting.

"Carter?"

He started to laugh. "Carter honey, did you hear me? I said that Tracy is dead."

He stopped laughing and wiped tears from his eyes. "I heard you Dana. It's just that…I am finally free."

"What are you talking about?"

"As long as Tracy was alive, I would always be under her influence. She was always in my mind and trying to control me any way that she could. I felt less than myself, that I was worthless. Now that she is gone, I am finally free to be a better man."

"I would like to think that I have something to do with that as well.'

"Oh you do love, you do. But now that she is truly gone, we can put this all aside and move on with our lives."

Dan leaned over and kissed her fiancée on the lips. "That reminds me of something that we need to discuss, but not here. I can wait until after you have healed."

Carter was curious, and wanted to know what was on her mind, but he saw the look on her face and decided that it would be best to let it go for the moment, and he was tired. All he wanted to do was to sleep. Dana noticed that his eyes were starting to close, so took her cue to leave. She kissed him again and turned to leave.

"Goodbye my love. I will be here again soon. Don't worry; I am never going to leave you again."

Carter barely heard her as he drifted off to sleep.

One week later, Carter was finally released from the hospital to a sea of family and well wishers. At first he wanted to get back to work, but since Kelsey and Ryan's wedding was just a few days away, he thought it best to wait until after then to give him extra time to recover. It also helped that his beautiful fiancée half threatened to give his ring back if he went back to work too soon and hurt himself further.

During the days preceding the wedding, Dana completed moving her belongings into his home, and soon established it as their home. Carter did not mind, he was actually looking forward to the day when they could make it official. Speaking of which, they had set a date for their wedding. It was to be four months after Ryan and Kelsey got married, in December, the week before Christmas. Dana had always dreamed of a winter themed wedding with snow and greenery and who was Carter to deny her?

With all of the hustle and bustle going on, Carter was having a very hard time trying to get Dana to tell him what she was talking about in the hospital. He had tried a few times, but could never get a straight answer from her. All he did get were promised to tell him later. It was frustrating, but he just had to wait it seemed.

Finally, the big day arrived. The ceremony was set to start at promptly noon, and just a few moments before, Carter was walking down the aisle with the most beautiful woman in the world on his arm. He was wearing a simple black tuxedo with a red tie and cummerbund, while his lovely bride to be was wearing a stunning off white dress with a light pink sash around her slender waist. They advanced slowly up the narrow aisle to join a nervous looking Ryan at the altar. Before they went to their places, Dana whispered an 'I love you' to Carter, a gesture that he reciprocated. The rest of the wedding party soon followed, and once they were in place, the wedding march started. As if on cue, the entire church stood up and turned to the back. Kelsey was being escorted to the altar by her father, and for a moment, Carter had to wonder if Ryan was going to faint. His bride was a vision in a bright white gown that flowed for what seemed like miles behind her. Her face was almost completely covered by a white mesh veil.

Finally, she reached the front, and her father answered the preacher's question, stating that his wife and he gave Kelsey away to Ryan. He kissed her and then took his spot in the front pew. The rest of the wedding went without a hitch, with Kelsey and Ryan each pledged to love each other through all things, and there were a few people in that church who had had recent experience in just what that really meant. As the vows were being made, Dana took a long hard look at the man that she had promised to marry.

_I must have done something right in a past life or something. He is my world, and soon, it is going to be us in front of our family and friends making these same vows. _

Dana was blown away by this realization and it made her giddy, It took every ounce of willpower she had to keep from giggling right there at the front of the church. Kelsey would kill her dead if that happened.

Soon enough, the preacher announced the new Mr. and Mrs. Ryan Mitchell, and the newlywed couple nearly ran down the aisle in their happiness. A reception waited where there were toasts to be made.

Carter had never been good at giving speeches, and the only reason he was going to give one now was his immense love for Kelsey and Ryan, and the support of the lovely blond beside him at the head table. The DJ soon announced that it was time for the best man to give his speech, and with a gentle nudge in the ribs from Dana, he stood and took the microphone handed to him.

"You will have to excuse me if this does not make the top ten best man speeches, but as it is my first one, I think I will be given some leeway," after a slight chuckle from the crowd, he continued, "Ryan and I have not known each other long, but in the little over years time that I have known him, I have found him to be a man worthy of honor, trust, and love. In short, he is a man of high standards and morals, and nowhere is that shown more than in his choice of mate. Kelsey would be a catch for anyone, but I am happy beyond belief that she chose my best friend to spend the rest of her life with. You two are like my family and…" he looked to Dana, "soon that will be official. In short, you two deserve each other and I look forward to a lifetime of happiness to share with you."

Everyone clinked glasses while Kelsey got up and hugged Carter tightly, tears in her eyes, even Ryan gave his friend a tight hug. Dan gave him a good kiss before she got up to give her own speech.

"I am going to have a hard time following that. Thanks a lot babe." Again, there was laughter in the crowd. "What Carter said is of course true. These two do deserve each other and I am so happy that my brother has married my best friend, my sister. Ryan was given to be moody when I first met him after years of being separated, but then he met Kelsey, and she set him straight, she called him out on most of his crap and held him accountable for it. She made him a better man, and I know that you two will make one hell of a team. Now, go get started on those nieces and nephews!"

The crowd cheered and again clinked glasses as both Ryan and Kelsey blushed furiously before hugging Dana. Carter sat back and for the first time in a long time, basked in the glow of true happiness. He leaned over and whispered into Dana's ear,

"I love you my soul."

Yes, Dana thought, life could not possibly get any better than this.

The next day, Carter and Dana were relaxing at home for the first time since the wedding. Carter was sitting on the couch in the living room while Dana lay down with her head in his lap.

"Carter?"

"Hmmm?"

"Remember when you were in the hospital and I told you that I had something that I wanted to talk to you about?"

Finally, she was going to tell him what was on her mind. This had been killing him for almost two weeks. What if it was bad?

_It's ok, whatever it is, we can handle this together._

"Of course I do Day. What is it?"

"I am afraid that this is not going to be easy to say." She got up off his lap and turned to face him.

"As you know, I am finishing med school in a few months, right before the wedding in fact."

Carter nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"Well, I was supposed to do my internship here at Mariner Bay General, but an opening came up in another city and I was chosen to take it." She paused waiting for this information to sink in.

"So this means that we will have to move to this new city?"

Dana nodded. "Unless we want to be separated for most of the time right after our wedding, which I really, really do not want, but I would understand if you did not want to go. I mean, your family is here, your job is here…"

Carter stopped her right there and cupped her face in his hand.

"But you would not be here, and to me, that is the most important thing Dana. Don't worry about me, as long as we are together, I will be fine. I am pretty sure that this new city has a fire department that I can latch onto."

Dana could not believe this. He had accepted this without question, all because of her. Once again she thanked her lucky stars for this wonderful man.

"Are you sure that you are fine with this Carter?"

"I am positive. I love you Dana, and I want to be with you, wherever that may be. What is the name of this city anyway?"

"It's a nice little city from what I have seen and heard. It's called Briarwood."

Things settled into a nice little routine for Dana and Carter. She was busy finishing up medical school and preparing for graduation while planning her wedding at the same time. Carter was helping her with that as well as looking into getting on with the fire department in Briarwood, which he was happy to find that the city was located only a few hours away.

Also, in the middle of all of this, the two were trying their hardest to have a child. At first, Dana did not want to walk down the aisle pregnant, but soon realized that the wedding was close enough that if she did get pregnant, she would not be far enough along to show much. They tried and tried, and were having fun doing it, but as the weeks and months passed, there were still no results. They had a few false alarms, and had to go through the emotional rollercoaster that came with those.

Finally, in the beginning of November, Dana decided that it was time to seek help. She made an appointment with a friend of hers that was a gynecologist, and he arranged to have the proper tests performed on each of them. They just wanted to make sure that everything was working alight in both of them so they could know if they were wasting their time or not.

The tests were done, and the couple spent an anxious couple of days waiting for results. They came on a Tuesday afternoon. Dr. Anderson called Dana and asked her and Carter to come to his office, which they did so nervously.

"Thank you both for coming. I am sure that you are both ready to find out these results." Dr. Anderson said as he gestured for them to have a seat in the two chairs set up in front of his desk.

Carter took Dana's hand in his. "You have no idea doctor."

"Then I will make this as short as possible and get to the point. I am sorry Mr. Grayson and Ms. Mitchell; our tests show that while you Ms. Mitchell are completely fertile, you Mr. Grayson have problems. I am sorry, but it is not likely that they two of you will ever conceive."

**I know a lot happened in this chapter, so I hope you stayed with me. Also, I know that I promised regular updates for this story and my other one, but as I am typing this, I am suffering from the dreaded stomach flu. It's alright though, the recovery time will allow me to think of different ways to write what I have in my mind so I can come back in a few days fresh and ready to go. As always, help me feel better and send those reviews in. Please and thank you!**


	10. Wedded Bliss

**Disclaimer**: I am a college student, so that means I am poor, which means that I do not own the Power Rangers or anything to do with them, unfortunately.

**Timeline**: The story starts in 2001; about six months after the end of Light speed.

**Summary:** Carter has seen a lot in his life, and been through more than anyone should have to go through. His past is scarred, but is there anyone who might break through the shield he has erected over his heart and help him start the healing?

**Pairings**: Mainly Carter/Dana, but there is mentions of Joel/Angela Fairweather and Kelsey/Ryan.

A/N: I know that it has been a long time since my last update, and for that I am really, really sorry. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to get the rest of the updates out a lot faster. I blame homework and papers! Enjoy this chapter, and as always, please rate and review.

A/N 2: A huge thanks goes out to my betas "Mandi" and "Danielle". Thank you so much for keeping me on track with this.

**Chapter ten: Wedded bliss**

The ride home from the doctor's office was a silent one. Dana  
had her face turned to the window away from Carter. She tried to be silent, but he could hear her silent sobs. For his part, Carter remained stoic. He felt as though he had to. Someone had to be the strong one in this situation. The news that they had just received had rocked him to the core, just as much if not more than it did Dana. He wanted nothing more that to be a father, to have a child to love. But besides that, it was Dana he was worried about. She wanted a child so bad and the fact that he could possibly not give it to her depressed him greatly.

They were strong, they would get though this, of that he was certain, but this was going to take time. So be it, if he had to put aside his own pain to take on some of hers, he would do it, and gladly. He would deal with his own later. They arrived home and Dana exited the car without speaking and went into the house. Carter sighed and once again reminded himself that only time would start to repair the damage done to her today. He left the car himself and went into the house to find his fiancée.

He found her in their bedroom, laying on the bed and sobbing loudly. He crossed over to her and pulled her up into his embrace.

"Hey now, I'm here. I'm here baby." He rocked her gently, hoping to comfort her.

"Why Carter? Why does all this bad stuff seem to follow us everywhere? First Tracy, and just when we get to have a little bit of happiness, something else happens!"

"I don't know Dana, I really don't. I wish I could tell you, I wish I could ease your pain, but most of all, I wish that I could give you a baby. This is my fault, you are unhappy because of me."

Dana pulled her face out of his chest and looked right into his eyes.

"No! Don't you dare even think that Carter Grayson! This is in no way, shape or form your fault. The doctor said that it was very unlikely that we would ever conceive. He did not say it was impossible, just that it was unlikely. I am not going to give up on this, and you better now either!"

The resolve in her voice had the desired effect. She was, of course, right. There was still hope, but even with his love's comfort and reassurance, Carter still carried that guilt with him, and he had the feeling that he would for some time to come. That was fine, he could learn to live with that, as long as he had Dana with him, he could take pretty much anything. He continued to rock her as he started to stroke her hair. Then, all of a sudden, and idea came to him.

"Dana, what are your thoughts on adoption?"

Dana straightened and turned to face her fiancée as she wiped her face.

"I would not be against it. I mean, there are a lot of kids out there that need good parents, and I think that we could provide a good home to one."

"So do you think that we can start looking into it?"

"I don't see why not, but can we wait until after we are married and settled in Briarwood? I think it will be easier to do something that major once we are all settled in."

Carter nodded; he had thought the same thing.

"It's a deal then. Once we are good and settled in Briarwood, we will look into what we have to do to adopt. Although….." he gave Dana a sexy little look, "no one says that we have to give up trying to have one of our own."

In one swift motion, Carter picked up his fiancée. She gave a slight squeal of protest before giving into him.

_How lucky I am to have this man in my life._

They both knew that they pain that they had been through would never really leave them completely. But they also knew that they had to move on and take on the future with the same passion and determination that they had shown so far in their relationship.

The weeks passed by in a blur. If he was not working, Carter was packing for the move or getting ready for the wedding. He had precious little time to spend with the woman he was going to marry, which was wearing on both of their nerves, but they somehow managed to keep from killing each other. There were so many things to do, and even Dana, as organized as she was, had to wonder if they would ever get it all done in time. Carter felt bad for her, she had medical school finals to worry about on top of everything else. So he made sure that he did what he could to make sure that she was well taken care of and not stressing herself out too much.

Finally, the big day arrived. Carter woke up just as the sun was just starting to make its daily appearance and turned to find that he was alone in the bed. He fumbled around a bit trying to wake up.

"Day?"

But there was no sound. He was starting to get a little worried when he finally saw the small note on the bedside table.

_Sweetie,_

_I got up early to go over to Ryan and Kelsey's to get ready. I wanted to make sure that you did not see me before the wedding. Ryan and Chad will be by around 7:00 to pick you up and take you to the church to get ready. The next time you see me, we will be doing this for real, and I can't wait. I love you._

_Dana_

Carter smiled to himself and looked halfway at the alarm clock next to the note.

_Crap! It's five minutes to 7 already! _

He jumped out of bed in a rush, cursing to himself as he hit his toe on the dresser. He got in and out of the shower so fast he was not completely sure that his hair got wet. He was pulling on a red t shirt when Ryan and Chad walked into the room.

"I told you Chad. The man is running late for his own wedding."

Chad just laughed and put his arm around Carter.

"Can you blame him man? I mean, look who he was in bed with."

"Hey! That's my sister! There are just some things I just do not want to know!"

"Yeah, and besides that, it's none of your business anyway. Now to the point, what's the plan?"

"Joel is waiting for us at the church, getting everything set up. Since it does not take us guys long to get ready, we will be doing our changing there. Then, all we have to do is wait for the girls," replied Chad.

Carter nodded, grabbing the suit bag his tuxedo was in. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get the show on the road. I am more than ready for this."

"You got that right," quipped Ryan. "If you had not been so thick headed to start with this would have happened a whole lot sooner."

Carter's mood suddenly got a whole lot darker.

"I think we all know why it took so long Ryan."

Ryan, having just fully realized what he had said, immediately started to try and dig out of the hole he had dug.

"Hey man, I'm…"

Carter just waved off the apology before it came.

"Hey, don't worry about it, that's in the past, Tracy is in the past, what matters now is Dana, and our future together."

Ryan let out a visible sigh of relief. Carter was his best friend, and the last thing that he wanted was to have him mad at him, especially on his wedding day. Chad interjected finally after a few seconds of tension.

"Alright boys! Let's get this show on the road! The day grows short and we have to get this man married!"

All three men in the room laughed and started to make their way out of the room. Today was a day for happiness, and none of them wanted to make it anything but that.

It was one hour before the wedding was supposed to start and Dana was on her last nerve. She had just come from Kelsey's house an hour before and was currently sitting in the room reserved for her in the back of the church. She had gotten started on her hair, nails, and makeup at the house, and she had gotten dressed here, but there were still the finishing touches to be done on her hair and makeup, and Kelsey and Angela were doing their best to do that little choir while dealing with a very nervous and anxious bride. Angela was working on her hair while Kelsey was doing her best to get her eyes just right.

"Honey if you don't sit still you are going to have eyeliner all over your face, and while I am sure that Carter loves you no matter what you look like, I do think you need to relax so I can finish this!"

"I'm sorry Kels, but it's just that this is my wedding day!"

"A fact that we are all aware of," interjected Angela dryly as she finished up her hair. Dana just sighed.

"I wish my mother was here."

Kelsey stopped what she was doing and knelt in front of Dana.

"I know you do sweetie, and I know that this may be hard for you, but you have to know that not only are you're best friends in the world here for you, but your mother is here in spirit. I know without a doubt that she would love nothing more than to be here with you now, getting her daughter ready for the biggest day of her life."

Dana just nodded, tears threatening to ruin her makeup. She had long since come to terms with her mother's death at the hands of a drunk driver ten years ago, but times such as these made her realize just how much she missed her mother, who was also her best friend, but Kelsey was right, her mother was here with her, if not in physical form, then most certainly in spirit.

"Thank you Kelsey.'

"Hey, what are Matron of Honors for? Now, let's get you ready. I want Carter's jaw to drop when he sees you walking down that aisle."

Dana just laughed and submitted herself to Kelsey's ministrations.

The organ music was playing softly. Carter was waiting at the altar with his best man Ryan and groomsmen Joel and Chad. He tried to keep a straight face, but his goofy grin gave away his happy mood. Kelsey, along with Angela and Diane, Dana's cousin. The flower girls, the ring bearer, everyone was in their places. All that remained was the arrival of the bride. Carter thought that this moment would never come. He thought that after Tracy, he would never be happy again, that he did not deserve the kind of happiness that most people get. But now, now he was about to marry the girl that he loved more than anything in this world and who loved him more than he thought he deserved. Suddenly, he was jarred from his thoughts by the sound of the wedding march starting. And then, there she was. Captain Bill Mitchell, looking out of place when he was out of his Lightspeed uniform, was escorting a very regal looking Dana down the aisle. Carter could not take his eyes off of her and it was all he could do to keep his jaw from dropping. The woman that had agreed to marry him was looking every bit the goddess that he thought of her as dressed in a long, strapless off white gown, complimented by a simple yet stunning display of tiny diamonds at the neckline and a veil that almost completely covered her face. She held a bouquet of red and pink roses, with white lilies mixed in.

When her and her father reached the end of the aisle, Captain Mitchell gave his daughter away, with some reluctance, and made his way to his place in the front row. Carter took both of her hands in his as the minister started the service.

He barely heard a word that was said, so focused was he on the vision in front of him. When it came time to say his vows, he had to be nudged into awareness by Ryan. He and Dana had agreed to write their own vows, so he went ahead and started.

"Dana, you may not have known this, but I have loved you from the very moment that I first lay eyes on you. That day when you saw me rescue that woman from the fire, not only did you help rescue her, but you rescued me as well. I am sorry that it took me so long to finally come to my senses and realize that my love could indeed be returned, and not only that, but returned with a passion that cannot be rivaled anywhere. You saw me at my worse, you were with me through some of the worse times of my life, and yet, you never gave up on me, and for that, I am eternally grateful, and I swear that I will spend the rest of my life paying you back for all the love that you have shown me. I love you so much and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Dana was crying freely at this point, not caring about her makeup. Carter's words touched her deeply and she was once again reminded why she loved this man so much. She took a deep shaky breath and started her own vows.

"You say that I rescued you that day. I may have done that, but little did you know that you did the same for me as well. I have loved you for so long and I had just about given up on ever being with you. But fate had other ideas. For whatever reason, you decided to let me in on a deep secret in your life and from that point on, I decided that I would be your protector, to keep anything that could and would  
hurt your heart away. You made it easy my love, since you gave me your heart, and I want you to know that I still have it, and that I hope that I have healed it enough from its past trauma, and that if you will let me, I will keep it with me forever, close to my own heart. I love you Carter Grayson, and I am thrilled beyond belief that I have the chance to be your wife forever and always."

By now, there was not a single dry eye in the church, even the normally stoic Joel was wiping away a tear. The minister, smiling broadly, directed the exchange of rings, and before long, Carter was kissing his bride passionately as the priest announced the new Mr. and Mrs. Carter Grayson. A huge cheer went out as the happy couple ran down the aisle. There were pictures waiting to be taken and the reception to follow. But for now, Dana was just content to be married to, in her opinion; the most wonderful man on the face of the planet, and Carter, well Carter finally felt the love and the joy that he had been missing for so many years. Life just could not get any better, or could it?

_Coming up next: the reception and the move to Briarwood. What else can be in store for our newlywed couple?_

_Teaser line from the next chapter:_

"_I really don't know much about him honey. All I know is that he is an orphan that likes to hang out at the station with me and the guys."_

"_Well, do you know his name at least?"_

"_His name is Nick, Nick Russell I believe."_


	11. Little orphan Nicky

**Disclaimer**: I am a college student, so that means I am poor, which means that I do not own the Power Rangers or anything to do with them, unfortunately.

**Timeline**: The story starts in 2001; about six months after the end of Light speed.

**Summary:** Carter has seen a lot in his life, and been through more than anyone should have to go through. His past is scarred, but is there anyone who might break through the shield he has erected over his heart and help him start the healing?

**Pairings**: Mainly Carter/Dana, but there is mentions of Joel/Angela Fairweather and Kelsey/Ryan.

A/N: I am so, so, so sorry for the long delay. College has been sucking the life out of me, and add to that that my muse has been flickering off and on lately. I promise you though that this chapter will be well worth the wait.

**WARNING:** I am going to start to get VERY AU in this chapter, so no flames please.

**Chapter eleven: Little orphan Nicky**

The ceremony had just ended and the guests were quietly milling around the reception hall waiting for the reception to get started. Carter and Dana were in another part of the building with the rest of the wedding party taking pictures.

Soon enough though, the reception started, the wedding party was seated and dinner was served. Carter had originally wanted a buffet, but biting into his steak, he had to admit that he was glad that he caved to Dana's wishes of giving the guests a choice between steak and salmon. He took a moment and glanced to his right where his lovely new wife sat. As recently as a year ago, you could not have told him that Dana Mitchell would be Dana Grayson. Had he not finally gotten his head straight, it may have never happened. No, he corrected himself, if _she_ had not finally gotten him right this may have never happened. She gave him a new life and he would be damned if he was ever going to let her down. She saw him looking at her and gave him a small smile before mouthing the words that would forever be burned into his soul.

"I love you my soul."

That did it. He almost lost it, but he had to compose himself. He did not want to break down in front of a few hundred guests. Lucky for him, the sound of a fork clanging on a glass saved him.

Ryan stood up and prepared to give his best man speech. He cleared his throat loudly several times and gave his wife a smile before starting.

"As best man, it is my duty to start these speeches off. Please forgive me as I am by far the world's worse public speaker, just ask Kelsey." Kelsey, seated to his right, nodded emphatically. "But enough about me; today belongs to my lovely sister and the lucky man that she has chosen to marry, which happens to be my best friend. I have prayed that this day would happen ever since I met Carter and reconnected with my sister. As most of you know, I am very protective of Dana and for some time, I would not let anyone near her. And then I saw how she looked at Carter, and I started to think that he may be the one guy I would let get within six feet of her. For awhile, I did not have to worry, but then he started to look at her in the same way. And, you can all see the result of that here today. Dana, you are my sister and I love you, would do anything in this world for you, but next to you sits a man that would do all of that and more, and you better not let him go. I love you sis. Carter, you are a brother to me in everything but blood, but you better treat my sister right or I will kick your ass." Everyone in the hall cracked up as both Carter and Dana hugged Ryan before he sat down, with Dana having tears in her eyes for the second time that day.

Kelsey, as Matron of Honor, stood up next to give her speech. "You have set a hell of a standard honey," she said to her smiling husband. "What Ryan said is entirely true of course. I had spent many night listening to Dana complain about how Carter was not paying her any attention and had to hold her as she cried when she found out why. I did not mind because she not only is she my best friend, but she is my sister as well, and there is nothing in the world that I would not do for either of you. You two are embarking on a long and wonderful journey, and I can't wait to see what happens next. I love you both."

Once again, hugs were exchanged and tears were flowing.

The reception carried on with a jovial atmosphere. Carter at one point found himself sharing a drink or two with Tommy and the rest of the reds from the moon mission while Dana was solidifying her friendships with some of the past female rangers. Soon enough though, it was time for the bouquet and garter to be thrown. Carter got down in front of a seated Dana to the racy music that the DJ had started. With the males in the crowd giving wolf whistles, he removed the lacy garment from his new wife's leg, giving her thigh a small squeeze in the process.

"Easy there babe. You have to wait for tonight remember?"

Carter said nothing, just smiling while twirling the garter around his finger before turning to the crowd.

"Okay boys, who's gonna get it?"

The single men in the crowd gathered into a tight group with much good natured cursing and jostling for positioning before Carter turned his back and let the garment fly without so much as a warning. After a few seconds and a rather impressive dog pile, the newest red ranger Cole emerged the winner and sporting a rather impressive black eye from a stray elbow. Everyone congratulated him while the girls gathered around to see who would be the one Cole would be putting the garter on. Dana was nicer than her new husband; she at least gave the benefit of a three count before letting the bouquet fly. It actually flew off Katie's outstretched hands before landing firmly in Alyssa's hands. Blushing furiously, she sat down and allowed Cole to place the garter on her with only the utmost respect. She and Cole then danced with all of the other couples as the reception came to a close. Everyone there could see that another ranger wedding was not in the far future.

Two months later:

Carter and Dana were now fully settled into their life in Briarwood. Carter had proved himself to be a solid contributor to the Briarwood fire department, and was already being considered for promotion. Dana had started her internship at Briarwood memorial hospital, and between her long hours and Carter's they barely ever saw each other. But, they did manage to find small ways to let the other know that they were still loved. Carter had three dozen roses and a three foot tall stuffed bear with a fireman's hat delivered to the hospital and Dana put a pretty steamy love note along with the lunch she had packed for him. That got him some good natured ribbing from his colleagues, but as it was his wife, he really did not mind.

Things were settling into a predictable, but happy routine for the former ranger couple. Some may have called it boring, but as both had been through some pretty rough times in their relationship, the calm was welcome.

One day, near the end of March, Carter was by himself in one of the bays where the trucks were parked. He was doing some routine preventive work on one of the ladder trucks and was planning on washing it as well. He had the large bay door open as he worked as the weather had turned pretty mild as spring was approaching. He had his back turned to this door, kneeling down to check a tire, so he did not hear the boy come up behind him.

"Whatcha doing there?"

Carter nearly jumped out of his skin. The boy had scared the heck out of him, but he tried to play it off. He stood up and turned to look at the boy. He looked to be about eleven or twelve and of average height with sandy brown hair and what looked to be green eyes. He was dressed in a tattered pair of denim shorts and a dark red t shirt with sneakers that Carter guessed had been new sometime around the turn of the twenty first century. He had, of course, seen the boy around the station as he hung around there nearly every day. From the talk around the station he knew that he had no parents and lived at a local group home for orphans. But for the life of him, Carter could not remember his name.

"Oh nothing to exciting I'm afraid," he said in what he hoped was a friendly tone. "Ladder 34 here just needs a little check up and a wash. I was just about to get started on the wash when you came up behind me."

The boy grinned and with that small gesture, Carter saw someone who had a mischievous streak.

"Can I help?"

"Sure, I could use a hand. I'll get the hose hooked up if you can grab that large bucket over there."

The boy did as he was asked and brought the tools over to where Carter had started hosing down the truck.

"Thank you…." Carter said, fishing for a name.

"Oh, I'm sorry; you are new around here aren't you? My name is Nick. Nick Russell." He said, holding out his hand.

Carter took it. "It's nice to meet you Nick."

For the next hour or so, Carter and his new friend washed down the truck, talking and getting to know each other. The more he talked to him, the more Carter was starting to really like this kid. He reminded him of himself at that age. He showed no anger or any other negative emotion from being an orphan, but that of course could be a front. One thing did stand out to Carter though, the kid was a natural leader, he could see that a mile away.

Sometime near the end of their chore, Nick asked him about his wife.

"Well, her name is Dana and she is a doctor over at Briarwood general."

"Is she pretty?"

Yep, the kid **defiantly** reminded him of himself at that age. Nick was about at the age where girls were starting to look pretty interesting.

"I happen to think so," he answered with a laugh.

"Can I meet her?"

Carter did not know about that. He had no idea if it was legal for him to take this kid over to his home, but something inside him told him that he had to try.

"Tell you what Nick. It's four o'clock now. Let me make a few phone calls while you hang out in the station and I will get back to you."

Nick eagerly agreed, and left to find something else interesting in the station. Carter pulled out his cell phone and dialed information, asking for the phone number of the group home where Nick lived. Once he got it, he asked to be connected and soon the phone was ringing at the home.

"Briarwood children's home; Adam Park speaking."

"Adam? Is that you?"

"The one and only; It has been a few months Carter, I had forgotten that you and Dana had moved here."

"And I had no idea that you were working at a children's home here."

"Tanya and I moved here last month when I was offered the director's job here at the home."

Carter had remembered being told that Adam had been a social worker for some time, and now that connection was going to pay off. He did not know Adam and his wife Tanya well, but he had met them a few times, and not only had he liked him, but he was a member of the ranger family, and that counted for a lot.

"Anyway Carter, what can I do for you?"

"Oh, I do have a question. There is a kid that hangs out here at the station a lot and…'

"Nick right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"You guys are all he talks about. He loves it there, and I for one am happy to see it, more now that I know you are there as well. He really likes you guys."

"The feeling is defiantly mutual. He and I talked today, and he expressed interest in coming home with me to meet Dana. So I thought that I would take him home for dinner tonight and wanted to know what the legalities are."

"There really isn't much to it," answered Adam. "as long as you stop by here before you go home and sign some paperwork, it should be fine. I trust you guys, so I will deal with any potential issues that may arise. It would be good for Nick to meet Dana, perhaps form a bond with you and her. That kid more than any other I have ever seen needs a family."

Carter asked him what he meant.

"Well the fact of the matter is that he has been here at the home all of his life, never even being placed in a foster home. For some reason he keeps slipping through the cracks, he has never known a family. Hell, who knows, if Dana likes him and he bonds with you two, you may be the parents that he has been looking for."

At that, Carter got silent. He and Dana had not talked about kids since that day at the doctor's office. Adoption never crossed his mind as an option, but now, it seemed like the most logical thing in the world.

_What about Olivia?_

That little girl had never totally left his mind, and he still thought that he would eventually meet her. One way or another.

"Carter?"

"Oh, sorry Adam. I will go and get Nick and sign those forms. We should be there in about two hours."

"Sounds good. See you then."

Carter hung up his phone and dialed his wife's number. Dana had the day off today and he was almost certain that she would not mind one more guest for dinner.

A little over two hours later, Carter was pulling into his driveway with Nick strapped into the passenger seat next to him. They got out and walked up the sidewalk to the modest two story three bedroom home that he and Dana had just purchased. In fact, they had just recently finished unpacking.

Dana met them at the door and after giving Carter a small kiss on the cheek, turned to face Nick.

"Hi! You must be Nick. Carter has told me all about you, it's very nice to meet you.'

Nick stuck out his hand just as he had with Carter. "It's very nice to meet you as well Mrs. Grayson."

"Aren't you polite, but Mrs. Grayson makes me sound old. You can call me Dana if you want alright?"

Nick smiled, instantly warming up to the pretty blond.

Dana lead them into the house. "Nick, I hope you like burgers because Carter here is going to fire up that grill in the back and cook a ton!'

Carter had not known that, but was happy to oblige. In just the few moments that the three of them had been together, he had a small sense of a family, and that thought made him smile. He went out to the backyard and got the grill started while Dana and Nick got to know each other in the kitchen.

Later that night, after Carter had taken Nick back to the home, he and Dana were lying in bed together, holding each other in the dark.

"Day?"

"Hmmmm?"

"What did you think of Nick?"

"I absolutely loved him. He was so polite, willing to help, well mannered, but…"

"But?"

"I sense something in him, some kind of pain."

"Yeah, Adam and I talked about that today. Apparently he has been at the home all of his life. The poor kid has no idea what a family is. I think today was the first time he has ever really been around him. Dana, what do you think if we…"

Carter trailed off, not knowing how his wife would respond to his question.

"What if we what honey?"

"What if we were the ones to adopt Nick? I know he is not a baby, but we both love him and he does need a home. I think he could do really well with us."

Dana was silent for a few minutes and Carter knew that she was thinking long and hard about this.

"I know we have not talked about kids since that day in the doctor's office," started Dana "but I have to admit that it has been on my mind ever since then. Adoption has also been on my mind as perhaps the only way for us to have kids. I also agree with you, Nick seems to be a wonderful child and if I can be that mother figure that he needs, then it would be my honor to do so, and see that he grows up the right way. So yes, if you want, you can call Adam tomorrow and see what we need to do to start this process."

Carter just kissed his wife passionately. Her love for him allowed her to know exactly what was on his mind and knowing that he wanted this so bad, had responded.

"This is great! I can't wait to be a father!"

"You may not have long to wait for that Carter."

Now he was confused "What do you mean Dana? The adoption process could take forever, up to a year even."

Dana decided that now was the perfect time to tell her husband what she had been hiding from him all day, since she had risen her head from the toilet and looked at some test results.

"I'm pregnant Carter."

_Ok, I know what you are all thinking, that they were told that they could not have kids. But if you look back, you will see that the doctor told them that there was a POSSIBILITY that they would never conceive. So, what will happen next with one kid on the way and another possibly joining the household? Also, Nick starts to meet some very…interesting new friends. As always, please rate and review. _


	12. There's no place like home

**Disclaimer:** I am a college student, so that means I am poor, which means that I do not own the Power Rangers or anything to do with them, unfortunately.

**Timeline**: The story starts in 2001; about six months after the end of Light speed.

**Summary**: Carter has seen a lot in his life, and been through more than anyone should have to go through. His past is scarred, but is there anyone who might break through the shield he has erected over his heart and help him start the healing?

**Pairings:** Mainly Carter/Dana, but there is mentions of Joel/Angela Fairweather and Kelsey/Ryan, as well as many other ranger couples.

A/N: I swear I am trying to get these updates out faster. Midterm season is upon me, but I really am trying my best. Thank you all for sticking in there with me! This story is nowhere near over, so there is a lot more to come!

A/N 2: Special thanks goes out to my beta. Thank you so much for your help!

**Chapter twelve:** No place like home

_Carter, I'm pregnant."_

Carter heard the words, but was having a hell of a time processing them. He was ashamed to admit it to himself, but the first thing that came to mind was that Dana had cheated on him. That had to be; didn't the doctor tell them that they would never have kids? No, he said that it was unlikely that they would ever conceive. He did not say that it was impossible. His next thought was that of complete and utter joy as he realized something.

"Olivia."

Dana did not hear him clearly. "I'm sorry honey?"

"Olivia. That girl I told you about, the one I saw in my dream when I was fighting for my life. She called me daddy and said that I had to get better because you needed me. I had forgotten all about that after the news Dr. Maxwell gave us."

He took her in his arms.

"Though now it seems that it was not a dream after all."

"Olivia huh?" Dana mused. "I like that name."

"So if we have a girl, we'll name her Olivia Grace?"

"Sure. We can talk about a boy's name later, though I think that's a formality at this point." Dana turned to look her husband straight in his eyes. "How do you really feel about all of this Carter? I mean, we are about to go from having no kids at all in the house to having two. It's pretty fast."

"That's true, but to be completely honest with you Dana, I would not have this any other way. I mean a year or so ago, I was living the life of a bachelor giving up on love. I never thought that not only would I find love in that short amount of time, but I would have a family as well. I am ready, willing, and so excited at the prospect of having a family with you Dana. What about you? How do you feel?"

"Pretty much the same. I mean, it's not going to be easy, being pregnant and working at the hospital, but it has been done, and I know I have your support as well as our families'. She gave a small smile, "both ranger and otherwise."

"Nick is a good kid. I am sure that he will fit in well with us, and help out with little Olivia as well."

"How is he going to take that news by the way? He is finally going to get a family of his own and in about eight months or so, he is going to have to share us in a big way."

Carter had been so excited about the pregnancy that he had forgotten that little fact.

"I really don't think it will be a problem. In fact, I think he will love to have a little sister to fuss over, as well as protect. Given some time, I am sure that he will be as close to her as you and Ryan are."

"Speaking of Ryan, I have not even told him yet," Dana reached for the phone, "I should give him and Kelsey a call."

Carter gently took the phone away from his wife's hand before planting a soft kiss on her lips. He gently placed his hands onto her still flat belly before kissing that as well.

"I think it can wait for tonight Baby. Tonight, it's just you and me."

Dana just chuckled and allowed her husband to pamper her for the rest of the night.

Neither got any sleep..

The next day, Carter had the day off, so he took the opportunity to take Dana and go down to the group home to talk to Nick, as well as arrange a meeting between themselves and Adam. If he knew Adam, he had very little doubt that the whole process would go not only as smoothly as possible, but pretty darn quick as well.

The Grayson couple pulled up in front of the home promptly at 9:00am. Carter turned to his wife and noticed that she was as white as a sheet.

"Honey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a little nervous is all, and morning sickness does not help either. Come on, let's go do this. I want to get all the legal crap over with so Nick can come home as soon as possible."

"I could not agree more baby, let's go, Adam is expecting us.'

The day had started out like any other for Nick. He had been woken up at 7:30 with the rest of his roommates, and had the same bland breakfast as usual. But the monotony was broken at 9:00 when he was asked to go to the director's office.

I wonder why Mr. Park wants to see me. Surely no one could have seen me light that firecracker.Nick's mind was whirling thinking of possible excuses that he could use in his defense all the way to the office. He was shocked beyond belief when he walked in and saw not only Mr. Park, but the Graysons as well. When they heard them enter, they both turned and gave him wide smiles.

Just what the heck is going on here?

Mr. Park spoke first, breaking the awkward silence.

"Please have a seat Nick, I promise this will not take long. Mr. and Mrs. Grayson and I were just talking about something very important involving you and we would like your opinion."

"What would you need my opinion on?"

"Well, the thing is Nick, Carter and Dana here have come to me today to ask me what they would have to do to take you home with them…permanently."

Nick could not believe his ears. Had someone finally come along that would want him, and dare he say it, love him? No, this was too good to be true and he told the adults in the room just that.

"No, this is too good to be true. No one wants me. Why would they?"

"That's not true son," Carter said, noticing that the use of the word "son" made Nick flinch a bit. "Dana and I have talked it over a lot and we both agree that not only are you a wonderful kid, but you deserve the kind of home that you have been missing for your entire life."

Dana could see that Nick was thawing, but was still holding back so she decided to bring in the weapon that only she could wield…her mothering skills. She walked over to Nick and engulfed him in a tight hug.

"Never doubt Nick that we do want you. We want you in our home and we want to love you as if you were our son biologically. You will always have a home with us, no matter what happens."

That was all it took. Tears started forming in Nick's eyes, but like the pre teen boy that he was, he tried to pretend that they were not there.

"Alright, if you guys really want me there. I guess its fine with me."

Adam, who had been watching the whole display with a smile and a few tears on his face as well, finally spoke up.

"It's scenes like this that make my job worth all the hard work. Carter, Dana, I will fax the background check forms that you filled out while we were waiting for Nick, along with the mountain of other forms that you will have to fill out to the state office either late today or early tomorrow morning. If all goes well, and I see no reason why it shouldn't, Nick should be officially your son in about six months."

Carter nodded, "Perfect timing, right before Olivia arrives."

"Who is Olivia?" asked Nick happily.

Dana smiled again and looked at her soon to be son. "Olivia is going to be your sister. I found out a few days ago that I am going to have a baby. What do you think about that?"

In all honesty, Nick did not know what he thought about that.

"Great, I finally get parents and I have to share them with a new baby?!" He said sourly.

"Hey now, that's not the best way to look at it Nick," said Carter. "Dana and I have more than enough love to go around. And there is also the fact that Olivia is going to need her big brother around to protect her."

Nick smiled. He did like the sound of that.

Dana chimed in "Also, you both are going to have a spate of aunts and uncles to spoil you rotten," she said glancing at Adam, who just nodded vigorously.

"No doubt about that," he said, "speaking of which, I think I can arrange it so that at least Nick can start getting spoiled as soon as possible. I see no reason why he can't go home with you until the adoption becomes official."

"But we were not prepared for that Carter," said Dana worriedly. "I mean, we don't even have a room for him yet!"

"No worries honey. We have two spare rooms. It should take very little effort to get one of them ready on short notice. That one down the hall from ours already has a bed. We can get the rest of the furniture and other necessities later today and get the rest later."

Dana visibly relaxed. That was one reason she married this man, his calmness under pressure. That being settled, she was anxious to get home with their new family addition and get him settled in. Apparently, so was Carter as he got up to shake Adam's hand.

"Adam, thanks for everything man, you have no idea what you have done for us today."

"Oh I have a pretty good idea Carter. Trust me, you will be seeing me around your home a lot now. Tanya will hurt me if we can't go over there and spoil your kids."

Carter laughed "Just bring your two kids and we can return the favor." He turned again to the boy that he was already seeing as his own son. "Nick, go get your things and we can take you home."

Nick ran off to do as he was told and get his few possessions. Home, that was a new concept to him, and he had to admit that he was starting to like it.

One week later:

Nick had officially moved into his new home. The first day he was there, he witnessed a frenzy of activity that saw a bare room that contained only a single bed transform into his bedroom. He had even gotten to chose how he wanted it arranged and decorated. Carter and Dana, who he was already considering calling Mom and Dad, had made a few phone calls and within the hour, they had at least eight of their friends, his "aunts and uncles", over at the house helping to get him settled in. He had liked them all, but got along best with his new uncle Rocky who seemed to be more on his age level than anyone. Nick had laughed at Rocky's dejected whining when he had beaten him at a burping contest after dinner that first night. That was another thing, he had not laughed so much for so long, and it was a good feeling.

Now it was the Saturday before school was to start. He was starting in a new school this year since his new home was in a different district than he was in last year. He was a little worried about that, as he was never one to make friends that fast, but Carter had assured him that things like this usually worked out on their own, and he trusted his new father. He was sitting in his new bedroom, looking over his new wardrobe that Dana had taken him to get that afternoon. For some reason he could not fathom, he had chosen clothes mostly in red. He was thinking about this when he heard the doorbell ring and Dana going to answer it.

"Nick! There is someone at the door for you!"

Odd, who did he know besides his new family that would come to see him? Intrigued, he went to the front door where Dana was standing holding the door open. He peered out and saw a girl about his own age with long black hair and a smile on her face. He had no idea who she was, but for some reason, he really, really, wanted to. She held out her hand to him.

"Hi, my name is Madison, but you can call me Maddie."

_And that is chapter twelve. How will Nick and Madison get along? When will Olivia be born? And what does Tracy have to do with a letter the Grayson family gets? Well, you will just have to read on to find out! Please rate and review. They so make my day!_


	13. Authors note

Author's note

I swore I would never write an author's note in the middle of a story, but I find myself doing just that for this story. First, I want to apologize to any reading this story about the serious lack of updates. My muse told me one day that she was leaving me, and thus packed a bag and left. I have not heard from her since. That, and school is really being a pain this year. Don't worry. I called the muse temp agency, and they sent over a temp. So chapter thirteen of this story has been started and I am doing my best to finish it as soon as possible. This temp is not always reliable though, so if you have any ideas on where you want me to take Nick and Madison, please feel free to comment. Thanks again! And I promise the next chapter soon!

J


	14. Those weird feelings

**Disclaimer:** I am a college student, so that means I am poor, which means that I do not own the Power Rangers or anything to do with them, unfortunately.

**Timeline**: The story starts in 2001; about six months after the end of Light speed.

**Summary**: Carter has seen a lot in his life, and been through more than anyone should have to go through. His past is scarred, but is there anyone who might break through the shield he has erected over his heart and help him start the healing?

**Pairings:** Mainly Carter/Dana, but there is mentions of Joel/Angela Fairweather and Kelsey/Ryan, as well as many other ranger couples.

A/N: And I am back! Here is the long awaited chapter thirteen. Please enjoy.

**Chapter 13: Those weird feelings.**

"_Hi, my name is Madison, but you can call me Maddie." _Nick just stood there speechless. Never before had he had someone just come up to him and introduce themselves, and he had no idea how to react. At the home, he was usually the one that did the introducing; this was a new situation for him. Though, he supposed that it was not a bad thing. He had no idea how long he stood there with his hand on the door and just staring at Maddie, and she was still standing there in front of him with her hand stuck out. What was he supposed to do? To say? Girls were a new thing for him, he did not want to mess this up and perhaps scare off a potential new friend.

Lucky for him, he was saved by Dana, who, curious as to why Nick had not come back into the house, arrived. "Please close the door Nick, we cannot cool the entire neighborhood you know…" she stopped, noticing Maddie for the first time. She smiled at the raven haired girl, "Who are you sweetie?"

Maddie, seeing that Nick was not going to be speaking anytime soon, just went ahead and introduced herself to Dana. "Hello ma'am. My name is Madison Rocca and I live next door. I saw Nick in your front yard yesterday and thought that I would come to visit."

"What a polite little girl you are! Wasn't that nice of her Nick?" Nick still could not find his voice and only nodded. Dana suddenly had an idea. "Madison, Nick is new to the neighborhood and does not know anyone yet…"

"Mom!" Nick interrupted her. He did not want her embarrassing him, especially not in front of this pretty young girl. He suddenly realized that he had called Dana mom for the first time. He shrugged his shoulders, oh well. It felt right so he let it slide. If Dana was effected by it, she did not show it, other than a huge smile plastered on her face, but that could have been from anything. "As I was saying," Dana continued, "Nick is new to the neighborhood and does not know anyone yet, would you like to introduce him around the area Madison?" Madison nodded her head vigorously. "Yes ma'am. I have loads of friends and I am sure that Nick would fit right in."

Nick was not so sure. Yeah Madison was pretty, but she was still a girl, and he was sure that any friends of hers would also be girls, and he was not exactly sure how he felt about hanging out and playing with girls just yet. He made a mental note to talk to Carter about it soon. Still. He had nothing else to do at the moment, so he agreed to let Madison show him around.

"Oh how wonderful!" She exclaimed before taking him by the hand and leading him out of his home before he could say anything. When she had touched his hand, it had sent a funny kind of shock up his arm. It was weird, but kind of good at the same time. He added that to the list of things to talk to Carter about later. He waved goodbye to Dana before being led off by Madison.

As it turned out, she lived right next door to him. He had no idea why he had not seen her before. He mentally shrugged his shoulders. He would just have to be more observant, that's all. Maddie led him to her backyard where a huge oak tree stood prominent in the back left corner of the yard. Nick could clearly see a good sized tree house in its massive branches. He assumed that that's where they were heading and his assumption was soon proved correct when a few moments later, he found himself seated in the structure across from Madison. The interior was decorated in such a way that it was pretty obvious that a girl played here, and his fear of playing with a girl came again to the front, but he was relieved when Madison did not pull out a tea set or dolls, but instead reached into a hidden cooler and pulled out two cans of soda. Dana had restricted his soda, so he was grateful to chance to drink more, and reveled in the small act of rebellion. Maddie pulled back her tab and took a long sip before lapsing into what Nick could only call an awkward silence.

He was confused. Back at his house she had been very talkative and active, but not that they were alone, she seemed as though she did not want to speak at all. Did she all of a sudden lose her voice? He decided to make the first move. "So, um, do you go to Wilson middle school?" It was a lame question, and he knew it. Of course she did, she lived right next door to him. But he wanted to break the silence, and he was soon rewarded when she spoke. He saw her face break out in a blush and she spoke very shyly. What was up with that?

"Yeah, I will be starting the sixth grade this fall, along with my twin sister. All of my other friends will also be there. I would take you to meet them now, but it is getting late and they are all probably home by now. I am sure that…" She was interrupted when a small head of black hair, almost identical to Madison's. but cut a lot shorter, poked through the trapdoor of the tree house. Without being told, Nick knew that this was the twin sister he had just been told about.

"Maddie, Mom says to get your but inside now, its dinner time." She turned to face Nick. "Who are you?" Before Nick could answer, Madison did it for him. "Vida, this is my new friend Nick. He just moved in next door." Vida gave Nick what he could only interpret as an appraising glance. "Nice to meet you Nick. "Maddie, dinner, let's go." With that, Vida disappeared. Nick had to laugh. "Your sister is…interesting."

"Oh V is fine. She could be a bit more serious, she does tend to play a little too much, but she is my sister and I love her. I do have to go to dinner though. What are you doing tomorrow?"

Nick shrugged. "I don't really know. Dana and Carter have not told me anything, so I assume I am free."

Madison looked at him questioningly. "Why do you call them Dana and Carter and not Mom and Dad?" This was something that Nick really did not want to get into now. He did not know this girl well enough to tell personal stories about himself, not yet at least. "It's a long story. I really do not want to talk about it." Madison seemed to accept this with good grace and got up off the floor, offering her hand to help up Nick. He took it and made to leave. "If you want Nick, I can come by tomorrow and we can spend the day at the park with my other friends. I am sure that they will love you." Nick smiled. He would really like that. He had never had even one friend, much less a group of them. "I would really like that. How does ten o'clock sound?" Maddie grinned before making her way down the ladder. "That sounds perfect." Nick's heart was about to burst and for the life of him, he had no idea why.

Later that night, Nick was sitting at the dinner table with Dana and Carter. He had wanted to talk to Carter about certain things before dinner, but he had come home from work later than usual, and Nick had not had the chance. He was silent throughout the meal. He had a lot on his mind and he had no idea what to do about it. Dana noticed that he was just picking at his food and decided to find out what was wrong with her son. "Did you have a good day with Madison Nick?"

Carter looked at Nick with a smile on his face. "That sounds like a girl's name Nick. Do you have a girlfriend already?" he asked in a teasing voice. Nick just blushed "She is not my girlfriend, we are just friends. It was alright I guess," he said answering Dana's question, "we just hung out for a bit in her backyard and I met her twin sister Vida. She invited me to hang out with her and her friends tomorrow at the park. Is it alright if I go?"

"I don't see why not. It is Sunday and we did not have anything solid planned. Just be back before dinner please," answered Carter. Nick smiled, his mood lifted somewhat. He still wanted to talk to Carter as soon as possible.

His chance came later that night. He had just finished getting ready for bed and was about to crawl in, when Carter came into the room. He sat on the edge of Nick's bed and turned to face him. "I noticed that you were a little distracted tonight Nick, what's on your mind?" Nick decided that this was as good of a time as any to talk to him. "You see, Maddie…she's a girl." He stopped right there, thinking about how redundant that statement sounded. "What I mean is that I have never had a friend before, and now I find myself having not just one, but perhaps more, and she is a girl. How am I supposed to act around her?" He was rambling, and he knew it, he just hoped that Carter could interpret even half of what he was saying. Carter moved over so that he was sitting next to him and put his arm around him.

"I thought that it would be a few years before I would have this talk with you, and I am still going to tone it down a bit, for now, but to answer your question son, you act normal around her. Treat her with respect of course, but as for everyday actions, you treat her like any other person. Just because she is a girl does not mean that you have to treat her any differently. Trust me, if you do, she will notice the difference. So my advice to you is this. Have fun, hang out with her, enjoy it. You are young, way too young to worry about love or anything like that. If it comes to that in a few years, great, you have a solid friendship to build it on. Does that help any?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah, it really does, thanks Dad." He had called Dana Mom earlier, so it was only right he give that same honor to Carter. For his part, Carter seemed very touched. He just reached over and gave him a tight, manly hug. Then he got up and made to go out the door. "Nick, if there is anything at all that you ever need to talk about, just let me know. I will always be there and give you the best advice possible." Nick smiled, his heart lightened. "Yeah, thanks for that Dad. I really appreciate it." Carter smiled at his son again and left the room. Nick got under his covers and turned out his bedside light. Sleep was a long time coming though and when it finally did, it was dominated by a head of long black hair and a pair of shining green eyes.

Later that same night, Dana and Carter were preparing for bed as well. Dana was already in bed, rubbing her hands over her stomach, which was only now starting to show signs of her pregnancy. She turned to Carter who was just getting into bed himself. "Is everything alright with Nick honey?"

"Yeah, he was just having some confusing thoughts about his new friend."

"Madison? She was such a polite and sweet little girl. Is Nick feeling things toward her?"

"No, at least not the ones you are thinking of. He was just confused about having a girl as a friend. From what I can gather, he has never had very many friends before, if at all. I told him to treat her with respect, but at the same time treat her the same as anyone else, he can worry about that other stuff later."

Dana leaned over and gave her husband a kiss on the lips. "Good advice honey. You know, it will not be long before you have to give him 'that talk'." Carter shuttered. "I know. I thought that I had at least three years or so before that. I dread to think what will happen with Olivia."

Dana laughed. I can see it now, you in overprotective father mode. Better start investing in guns now." Carter just laughed as he reached for the mail that he had placed on the bedside table to look through before he went to sleep. He flipped through some junk mail and a few bills before he saw something that did not look familiar, but looked official. Curious, he opened it and scanned the contents. Suddenly, it was as though his world turned upside down. Dana noticed that her husband had gotten quite all of a sudden and that he had paled quite a bit. "Honey, what's wrong?" She asked with concern clearly in her voice.

Carter finally found his voice and his words did nothing to sooth Dana.

"Tt's a letter from a lawyer. Tracy's family is suing us for wrongful death."

_I know, I know. I leave you hanging for months and the first thing that I do is give you a cliffhanger. Sorry about that, but it fits in the story. Bad author! Hopefully things will be picking up soon, I really want to get back to writing on this story. Please forgive me for my long absence and thank you for hanging in there. I promise the wait will be worth it. Right now, I am planning on taking this story through Mystic Force, so we have some time to go! Thanks again, and please rate and review!_


	15. The Nick behind the curtain

**Disclaimer:** I am a college student, so that means I am poor, which means that I do not own the Power Rangers or anything to do with them, unfortunately.

**Timeline**: The story starts in 2001; about six months after the end of Light speed.

**Summary**: Carter has seen a lot in his life, and been through more than anyone should have to go through. His past is scarred, but is there anyone who might break through the shield he has erected over his heart and help him start the healing?

**Pairings:** Mainly Carter/Dana, but there is mentions of Joel/Angela Fairweather and Kelsey/Ryan, as well as many other ranger couples.

A/N: And I am back! Here is the long awaited chapter fourteen. With school coming to an end in a few weeks, you can expect a lot from me soon. Please enjoy.

**Chapter fourteen: The Nick behind the curtain**

Nick did not sleep well that night. The only thing in his head was a dark haired girl with the most radiant smile he had ever seen. He knew he was in trouble as he rarely even thought of words like radiant. He barely even knew what it meant. All he could think, no worry about was impressing her. He knew what his father said was true, but he was still going to worry about it. He just had to relax and be himself. He was fairly certain that Madison was not having this problem. In his mind, girls never did. She did say that they would be meeting her other friends tomorrow, and while that was a good thing, as the more people the better, it was also more people that may not like him. He had had too much of that in his young life.

**Flashback:**

_A seven year old Nick was sitting alone outside of the group home. He had come out here to his favorite spot, below the towering oak tree behind the home, to get away from the rest of the kids. For some reason that he could not understand, the rest of the home's residents did not like him, and spent every chance they got to torment him. He just could not understand it. What was so wrong with him that no one wanted to be around him? Oh well, he thought to himself, I don't need them! I can do just fine by myself. _

**End Flashback**

Laying in his bed now, he could still hear their taunts, their mocking and laughing faces, and they mocked him still to this day.

_Weirdo! No one wants you! What's wrong Nicky? Are you gonna cry? Just leave Nicky, no one here wants you either._

NO! Nick nearly sat up in his bed. He shook his head in an attempt to try and clear his head and lay back down. He was in a home where people wanted him, hell, even loved him. He never had to go back to that kind of situation again. And now, there was Maddie, and her sister V. Who knows? Their other friends might be alright too. Still, he held on to that fear that they just may not be; that they may be like those who had made his life a living hell for the past few years of his life. Well, there was no reason to get worked up about it now. All he could do now was sleep and hope for the best in the morning. He fluffed his pillow up again and settled into a comfortable position and waited for sleep to come.

Meanwhile, in Carter and Dana's bedroom, Carter had just told his wife the shocking news that Tracy's family was suing them for wrongful death. Dana was speechless for all of ten seconds and then the dam broke. "They cannot honestly be serious! We did not cause her death! It was pretty damn clear that she committed SUICIDE! And the last time I checked, suicide meant that you killed yourself. What is their problem and what grounds could they possibly have?"

Carter scanned the legal document and found what he was looking for in short order. "It basically says that we drove her to do what she did and if we had not broke into their home, she would have never done it."

Dana snorted. Yeah and I would have been killed. Guess that really does not matter to them."

Carter put down the document and hugged his wife tightly to him. "Hey, don't worry about this Dana. They have no case, we will get through this, but we do have to go through it. I happen to know a former ranger who is a pretty damn good lawyer these days. I am sure that they will be happy to help."

Dana gave a small smile and allowed her husband to embrace her tight. "Is there anyone that ISN'T a former ranger?" she said with a bit of humor. He gave a small chuckle before he answered, talking into her hair and he held her even closer. "I doubt it. There have been so many of us, that there was bound to be one in the legal profession. I will give Trini a call tomorrow. She and Jason still live in Angel Grove, but it's only a hour or so away, I am sure that she will not mind." Carter had of course met Jason on the red moon mission, which is how he knew that the first red ranger was not only married to Trini, but that she practiced law now. He reached over to the bedside lamp and turned off the light. Now was not the time to think about these kinds of things. He could, and would take care of it in the morning. Tonight, he had a wife to comfort.

The next day found Nick walking next to Madison and her sister Vida to the local park where they would meet her other two friends. Madison of course, was talking non-stop about anything and everything, but Nick was somewhere else. His parents did not seem like themselves this morning, and he could not help wonder what it was all about. They had seemed quieter, more on edge. He hoped that it was not something that he did to cause them to act this way. He was pretty sure that it wasn't, but after having been through as much as he had, he still had those old reflexes.

"And you will really love the school Nick. It has…" Madison stopped in mid sentence. She had finally noticed that Nick was not paying attention. "Nick, are you alright?"

Nick nodded his head, perhaps a bit too eagerly. "Yeah I am fine, just a little nervous I guess."

Vida chose that moment to speak for the first time. Nick was actually surprised at that. From what he had seen so far, the little girl in pink seemed to be more outgoing of the sisters. "Don't be nervous Nick. Xander and Chip are alright. Well, Chip is a little odd, but I am sure that you will get used to him, or at least learn to tolerate him like I do." Nick wondered what she meant by that, and was about to ask her when they arrived at the park. There were not that many people at the park at this time of day, so it was pretty easy to see who they were going to meet, even if they had not been heading right toward them. Soon, Nick and his two friends had met up with the other two youths. Vida took it in hand to make the introductions.

Pointing to the boy in green first, she said "This is Xander Nick. He just moved her last year himself from Australia, so he can relate to you as far as being the new kid goes." Next she pointed to the boy that was wearing a yellow tank top. "This is Charles, but he insists that we call him Chip, and I can't say that I blame him."

Nick took a close look at the two. Xander was broadly, almost solidly build with medium length brown hair and a large smile on his face. He had an easy going manner and all at once, Nick knew that he was going to like Xander. He put out his hand for Nick to shake. "Heya Nick. Nice to meet you; good to see that I am not the new kid any longer." Nick hesitated for a bit before firmly taking Xander's hand and giving it a good shake. Yes, he was going to like him.

He turned his attention to Chip. At first glance, he understood what Vida meant. He had that odd look to him, but coming from the situation that he had, he knew that he should be the last one to pass judgment on someone. Chip gave him a great goofy smile and slapped him on the back. "Hey Nick, do you like comic books?" The question caught Nick completely off guard. "Yeah…sure…I guess."

"Good, we are going to get along just fine." Chip put his arm around Nick as if they were long lost buddies. Madison just shook her head in resignation. "Let the boy breath Chip, you are going to scare him off before he gets the chance to know us.

"I really don't mind Maddie," said Nick, secretly glad she had come to his defense. He hoped that she did not see the blush that was creeping onto his cheeks.

Maddie, who had seen the sudden reddening of Nick's face; decided that a change of subject was in order. "Come on guys; let's go show Nick our spot." There were no arguments, and the five new friends made their way to a secluded part of the park.

Eight hours later, a very tired Nick walked back into his home. _Home_, that was something he had not thought that he would ever have. Now here he was with not only a great home and parents that loved him, but for the first time in his life, he had friends that really did like him. The five of them had spent the day in a secluded part of the park that he was told was their secret spot, and Nick felt honored to have been made a part of it. He had gotten along with everyone of course, but he could already tell that he and Xander were going to be very good friends. They had made plans to hang out after school the next day, and both hoped that they were in at least a few classes together, and of course, there was Madison. During the day, he had caught himself looking at her for extended amounts of time, wondering if he should "make a move" as he had heard some of the older boys at the home talk about girls. In the end, he decided to do just what Carter told him to do, and that was to just relax and have fun with her. Though he could not help but notice that she was looking at him at times too.

So it was with a very happy mood that he walked into the living room. His dad was nowhere to be found, and Nick assumed that he had gone to work, but his mother was laying down on the couch. Her pregnancy was just starting to show, but Nick knew very little about those kinds of things, and he really did not want to know at the moment. All he knew is that mom was tired a lot an threw up A LOT more. Wanting to be helpful, he went over to her and kissed her on the forehead. He had no idea why he had done it, but it seemed like the right thing to do. Judging by her reaction, Dana was touched. "Hello Sweetie, did you have fun today?"

Nick nodded his head. "Yeah, I met Madison's friends Xander and Chip. Chip is really nice. A little…odd, but nice, and Xander and I really hit it off. He and I are going to hang out tomorrow after school if that is alright."

Dana smiled. Nick was fitting in so well, and it warmed her heart to see it. "Of course Nick, but be sure that any homework you get is done first." Dana was just getting used to playing the mother role, but she loved every second of it. "Awww Mom!" Nick said in only token resistance. In truth, having a mother to bug him about homework was pretty nice.

"So, what's new with Madison?" Asked Dana in as much of an innocent tone as she could manage. Nick suddenly found his shoes to be quite interesting. SheisfineIreallylikeherandhopethatIdon'tmessitupwithher, he mumbled to his sneakers. It was all his mother could do not to laugh. Yeah, he was caught, he just didn't know it. She pulled him into a tight hug. "How could you possibly mess things up Nick? She would be lucky to have a fine young man such as yourself with her, not that you need to be worrying about that right now. Listen to your father. Have fun, and don't worry about these kinds of things."

Nick knew she was right, but that did not stop him from wanting to change the subject. "You look tired Mom, is there anything I can do for you?"

"How sweet of you to ask honey; well, you can help me up and what do you say we surprise your father with dinner? I know you have not cooked before, but if you want to impress Madison, you had better learn. Come on, let me show you a few things." Nick nodded and helped Dana off the couch before following her into the kitchen. He had a lot to learn, that was for sure, and he could not wait. He was not certain, but he hoped that his dreams were filled with images of a dark haired girl that night.

Dana watched her new son as he started gathering ingredients for their meal. He had only been a part of their family for a short time, but she was already feeling the same kinds of pangs that mothers must feel when they realize that their sons were growing up. Nick was a great kid, and he was getting better with help from her, Carter, and the rest of the family. Despite what bad things were going on in their lives, which Dana was determined to keep from Nick, she knew that the three, soon to be four of them were going to be just fine. If only the ghost of Tracy would just go away.

**There you go, chapter fourteen. You can expect a lot more from this story, and soon. I am thinking about five or so more chapters at least, more than likely more. So please, enjoy, as well as review!**


	16. Olivia Grayson

**Disclaimer:** I am a college student, so that means I am poor, which means that I do not own the Power Rangers or anything to do with them, unfortunately.

**Timeline**: The story starts in 2001; about six months after the end of Light speed.

**Summary**: Carter has seen a lot in his life, and been through more than anyone should have to go through. His past is scarred, but is there anyone who might break through the shield he has erected over his heart and help him start the healing?

**Pairings:** Mainly Carter/Dana, but there is mentions of Joel/Angela Fairweather and Kelsey/Ryan, as well as many other ranger couples.

A/N: After much thought, I have decided that the Tracy family storyline has been beaten into the ground. I will close that loop in the next chapter.

**Chapter fifteen: Olivia Grayson**

The next few months were some of the best of Nick's young life. He had been nervous as hell going to a new school for the first time, but his new friends made sure that he was well taken care of. Xander had made it his mission to take Nick under his wing and show him around the school as well as the surrounding areas. They pretty much did everything together. Most of the time it was with their little group, but they spent a lot of time with just the two of them as well. In fact, there had been that memorable time when he and Xander had spent a Saturday scrubbing graphite off of the school walls after they had been caught putting it there. It was a harmless prank, but it did earn him his first punishment from Carter and Dana. It had been worth it though, and Carter had privately told him that it had been a pretty good prank.

Then there was Madison. Now Nick may only be twelve, but he was starting to think that the odd feelings that he was having when he was around her were not usual. He had caught her looking at him on more than one occasion and each time she had blushed furiously. Not to mention the fact, that for some reason, he always wanted her approval. He had no idea where that came from. He had asked his father about it and Carter had just smiled and told him that it was part of growing up, whatever that meant. Oh well, there was time to worry about that later he guessed, but in the meantime, he was going to have fun and enjoy it.

It had been seven months since he had come to live in his new home, and the time had flown by. In just a few days, Nick would be celebrating his thirteenth birthday, and he could not wait. Not only would he finally officially become a teenager, but Dana had hinted to him that there would be a party, something he had never had before. He had already invited his four friends to the party, and to his relief, they had all accepted. He was happy about them all coming of course, but he was especially happy that Madison had accepted, and with a rather large blush when she had done so.

His mother was getting rather large to say the least, and Nick did everything he could to help her out. He had never had a mother before, at least not one that he could remember, so he wanted to do what he could to help her as much as he could. He was pretty certain that she would be giving birth to his little sister any day now.

That day came just a few days later. It was the day before Nick's birthday and he had just come home from school. He had just said goodbye to Madison and Vida and walked into the front door. He threw his backpack on the floor, knowing that he would have to pick it up later, less Dana scold him for it. Nick was generally a good kid, but he was also a normal soon to be a teenage boy.

Nick scanned the house quickly, not seeing his mother anywhere. "Mom, I'm home! Are you here?" Dana was not in the living room or the kitchen. This was not normal, as Dana was usually home around this time. Starting to panic, Nick started to look through the rest of the home. After checking the garage, he started to panic. It was then that he heard a soft moan coming from his parent's bedroom. Now worried as well as scared, he rushed into the room to find his mother curled up on the floor in what looked to be a large puddle of water.

"Mom!" Nick cried rushing to her side. "What's wrong?"

Dana looked up, her face pale and in an expression of pain. "Nick, you have to help me please. Olivia is coming and she is coming fast. I need you to call 911 and then your father. I can't move right now."

More scared than he had ever been in his life, Nick only nodded and rushed to the phone in the kitchen.

"911, what is your emergency?"

"Help!" Nick shouted into the phone. "Please come fast! My mom is having my sister!"

"Your mother is in labor?"

Nick did not even answer, he was so panicked that he hung the phone up before he could answer and quickly dialed Carter's cell phone number.

"Hey Dana, what's up?"

"Dad, please come home now! Mom is having the baby!"

"Hang on son, I'm on my way!" Like his son, Carter did not wait for an answer, but hung up the phone and raced home, not even informing his superior where he would be going, he would deal with that later. Some things were more important.

Meanwhile, back at the house, Nick went back to his mother and tried his hardest to make her as comfortable as possible while they waited for Carter and the ambulance to arrive.

"Hang on Mom, Dad and the ambulance will be here soon."

Dana, more pale than ever and breathing as evenly as possible sat up as much as she was able.

"Thank you baby, you have been a big help. I'm so sorry that this had to happen right before your birthday."

"Don't worry about it Mom, some things are more important. I just want you to be alright."

"I'll be fine Nick, I just need to…" Dana could not finish that sentence as a very large contraction ripped through her body.

"Damn that hurts! Nick don't repeat that!"

Nick shrugged, he had heard worse before. Where was his father? He was really getting worried now.

Right on cue, Carter burst through the door, followed by a team of paramedics. Nick gave a sigh of relief. Things were going to get better now.

Four hours later, Nick was sitting in a hospital waiting room with his uncles Rocky, Jason, Joel, and Ryan and his aunts Kelsey, Aisha, and Angela. The paramedics had arrived just in time and had taken his parents to the hospital in an ambulance. Kelsey and Ryan, having been alerted by Carter on his one hundred mile per hour drive home, came soon after and had taken him to the hospital to await the arrival of his baby sister. There had been no word for the past few hours, Nick had been so certain that it would not take long, seeing as how much pain Dana was in. Then again, he had very little experience in these kinds of things.

Finally, the door to the maternity ward opened and smiling Carter emerged and motioned for Nick to come over.

"Nick, there is someone that really wants to meet you."

Nick, suddenly nervous, hesitantly got up from his seat and made his way over to Carter. Carter put his arm around his son's shoulders and led him into Dana's room. Moments later, Nick was face to face with Dana who was holding a very tiny baby in her arms. Nick came over to the bed and looked directly at his new baby sister. She had a head full of brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. He climbed up on the bed and continued to stare at Olivia. For her part, she held his gaze and stared at him as well. At that moment, Nick knew that he was in love with the little girl. She gave him a smile and then went back to sleep. He vowed right then and there to protect her no matter what. Carter came over and pulled his wife and kids in a large but gently hug; yeah, life could not get much better than this.

Two days later, Nick's birthday party was in full swing. They had postponed it a day so Dana and Olivia could come home from the hospital and attend. Dana had not been able to help out as much as she would have liked, so Kelsey and Angela had been more than happy to pitch in and help.

There were not many people there, as Nick had not been able to make many friends in the past few months, but the really important people were there, and that was all that really mattered to him. Adam and his wife Tanya had even showed up with their two young kids. Olivia, of course, was a huge hit and she had been passed around more than once. Nick did not mind. He had never really minded sharing attention, and he did love his baby sister. Heck, he would always remember this birthday, and the fact that his and Olivia's birthday were so close together, made it all that much more special.

Two hours into the party, Nick was making the rounds talking to all his friends. The cake had already been cut and people were just mingling now or dancing to the music that had been set up in one corner of the living room. Madison had just been cooing over Olivia but now came over to where Nick was chatting with Xavier. Xavier, either sensing something or more than likely knowing something, suddenly found something more interesting to do. Madison smiled and Nick and his heart started beating faster than it ever had before. He did not know it of course, but Madison had come over with a purpose in mind.

"Olivia is so cute." Madison said, stating the obvious. She was just trying to break the ice and make this as easy as possible.

Nick smiled back at her. "Yeah she is. I am going to have to beat down a few guys in a few years."

Madison gave a small chuckle, then took a deep breath. _It looks as though I am going to have to do this the hard way, take a chance and just do it Maddie!_

Without another word, Madison pulled Nick into the hallway, away from, she hoped, dozens of eyes, and planted a kiss directly on his lips.

_I know, I know, no update in some time and I leave you with a cliffhanger. Sorry about that, but I DO promise that the updates will be coming faster now that summer has started. As always, please rate and review. I do love seeing those!_


	17. Power Rangers?

**Disclaimer:** I am a college student, so that means I am poor, which means that I do not own the Power Rangers or anything to do with them, unfortunately.

**Timeline**: The story starts in 2001; about six months after the end of Light speed.

**Summary**: Carter has seen a lot in his life, and been through more than anyone should have to go through. His past is scarred, but is there anyone who might break through the shield he has erected over his heart and help him start the healing?

**Chapter sixteen: Power Ranger?**

_A/N: I am SO sorry that it has taken me so long to update. Things have been really, really, busy this past year and I have tried time and time again to get back to this story as well as my other one. But don't worry, I have NOT given up on them and I promise you, my loyal readers (if you are still with me that is!) that both stories will be finished!_

Almost as soon as his lips touched Madison's, Nick's world turned upside down, almost literally.

_So, this is what kissing feels like. _

Oddly, this was Nick's first, and only thought as every other coherent thought exited his body immediately. The only thing that he could think, or even feel for that matter was Madison. The way she felt, smelled, and even tasted. She tasted slightly of the birthday cake that she had recently eaten and her scent, one that smelled faintly of strawberries, was one that he was almost certain would be his new favorite smell.

The kiss lasted what felt like years, but in reality was only a few seconds, before she pulled away and looked at him shyly, her face quickly turning a dark shade of red. When he said nothing for a few second, as he was still trying to recover from the shock and amazement of that kiss, she started getting more embarrassed and started staring at her shoes, which she had suddenly found very interesting.

_Come on you jerk, say something to her!_

"Um, hey Maddie."

_Great, real smooth there Romeo._

It was a good thing for his male ego that he recovered fast. He noticed that she had looked more embarrassed, if that was possible, and still could not look him in the face. So he decided to do what he would want done for him in this situation, he decided to try and make her feel more comfortable. Granted, he was new at this kind of thing, so he went on what he saw his father do when he was being what Nick called "all lovey dovey" with his mother.

He reached out and gently tilted her face up so that she was looking directly at him and gave her what he hoped was a very large, and very happy smile. Were those tears on her face?

_Crap, I went too far? How the heck do I fix this? Oh well, here goes nothing._

"Maddie, I just wanted you to know that that …that was….nice."

His words had the desired effect as she smiled and visibly relaxed.

"Oh thank goodness! You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that, but was so scared, wondering if I should or not!"

This was news to him. She had been planning this for awhile?

"Look Maddie, I am not at all good at this kind of stuff. I am pretty new to it, but I would be lying if I told you that I have not thought about you….in that way too."

He was not lying. He had always had those kinds of feelings for her. He just did not know exactly what those feelings were, until that kiss. After that, things just kind of fell into place for him.

"So, what do we do now?"

Madison had a ready answer. She assumed an air of seriousness, threw her arms around him and drew him closer.

"Well, I would think that the answer to that question would be simple Mr. Grayson. You like me, I like you, we just kissed. The obvious next step would be for us to be boyfriend and girlfriend."

She was right, it was the next obvious step. He cursed himself for not thinking of it sooner. Now he finally knew what he had to, no wanted to do.

"Madison, will you be my girlfriend?"

Madison gave a small laugh before kissing him lightly on the forehead.

"And here I was thinking that you would never ask. Of course Nick, I would love to be your girlfriend."

Nick exhaled a breath that he did not know that he had been holding. Did he really think that she would say no after that kiss?"

Madison threaded her arm through his and started to guide him back to the party. "Come on now boyfriend, we must not be gone too long or else people will start to wonder."

That brought another, somewhat horrifying thought to his mind. Their friends; if he knew Xander like he thought that he did, Nick was about to endure some very harsh teasing. Then there was Chip and Maddie's own sister Vida. Groaning inwardly, he allowed his newly acquired girlfriend to guide him back to the party.

Unknown to either of the two teens, a certain blond former pink ranger had heard every bit of their conversation. Dana had been in a nearby bedroom feeding Olivia. She had remained silent, not wanting to embarrass her son, but could not help but smile throughout. When they left, she finally got up and prepared to follow them back to the party. Her son was growing up, and while she was happy that he and Madison were finally together, she could not help but feel a twinge of sadness as well.

Hours later, after the party had winded down and everything had been cleaned up and everyone had gone home, Dana lay in the bed she shared with Carter going over the events of the day. She had followed her son into the party and had watch with a smirk on her face as the guests quickly figured out what had happened. Of course, the fact that Nick and Madison were holding hands did not help hide that fact. Rocky and Ryan gave knowing smiles and proceeded to fulfill their duty as uncles by embarrassing the hell out of Nick by asking him loudly and often when they planned to have the wedding.

Of course, Xander was not much better, asking Nick how on Earth he could even think of doing such a wretched thing as kiss a GIRL. This statement had earned him a glare from Dana, a kick in the shins from Vida and a smack on the head from Madison. After which he said he was sorry, but he did not look like he really meant it.

Vida, on the other hand, did not look to happy with the news, she had a strangely sad expression on her face. Dana hoped that she was alright and told herself that if Madison did not ask her about, she herself would.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of her husband, who had just feed, changed and put Olivia to bed. He crawled into bed next to her, and as was his habit, pulled her close to him, not that she minded of course.

"Carter, did you know that our son had her first kiss today?"

She felt the rumble of Carter's laughter against her chest. "Of course I do sweetie. They made it pretty obvious didn't they?"

Dana joined her husband in laughter. "Yeah it was pretty obvious, but I don't know Carter, isn't he a little young for this kind of thing?"

Carter, sensing the worry in his wife's voice, sat up and took her hands in his.

"I know how you are feeling Dana, and yes, I admit that I wish he were a few more years older before this happened, but the fact remains, that it DID happen. All we can do now is to make sure that he is prepared and more importantly, informed so he can make the best decision possible when the time comes." He grimaced, knowing that he would have to have "the talk" with Nick sometime in the near future.

Dana just sighed "I know you are right sweetie, and Madison IS a sweetheart, but they are both so young!" She could not resist coming back to her original point. "But like you said, it did happen so all we can do is to fulfill our duties as parents and do what we can for him. Though I am his mother, so it is also my duty to embarrass him as much as possible", she said with a small smirk.

Cater laughed before kissing his wife. "It is that my dear, and I will have to do my share as well." He stopped and lay back down on his side of the bed, giving a contented sigh. "I think things are finally going right for us Dana. I mean, we have adopted a great kid, he had his first kiss today, you just gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, who fortunately, looks more like her mother than father and this business with Tracy is finally over with."

He said this last part with no small amount of relief and satisfaction. They had actually gone to court to face Tracy's family over their wrongful death lawsuit. Thankfully, it did not take long. The judge had all but laughed at the plaintiffs and called their lawsuit "frivolous" and "just plain stupid" before throwing out the case and actually apologizing to Carter and Dana, who for the most part were just happy to get that part of their lives behind them.

Dana agreed with her husband before reaching over to shut the light out and cuddling next to the only man she would ever love. Her last thoughts before drifting off to a peaceful sleep, though she knew that it would soon be interrupted by a hungry Olivia were..

_We finally have it all. _

Two days later, Nick walked into his house. He had just come back from hanging out with Xander, Madison, and Vida. Chip would have been there too, but he had been grounded; something about an exploding trashcan. He and Madison had been boyfriend and girlfriend for only a few days, but things were pretty much the same in their little group. Xander did tease him relentlessly, which at first ticked him off, but he soon learned to brush it off and had even told his best friend that he was jealous and that he would never get someone as smart and beautiful as Madison. This had shut up Xander for the moment, but he also could not help but notice the look of sadness on Vida's face at that last statement. He had wondered about that and had asked Madison about it later that day.

She told him not to worry about it and that she had talked to her sister about that and a few other things, and that that conversation was strictly a sister thing. He had wanted to ask her more, but the look on her face told him that the subject was closed and no amount of coaxing on his part would change that.

So now he was home just long enough to grab his science book. He had been invited to dinner and a study session next door and he had a pretty large earth science test in a few days and he wanted to be ready. So he was more than a little surprised to walk into his room and find it not empty. His father was sitting on his bed, and from the looks of it, he had been waiting for him. C

"Hey dad, what are you doing home so early?" Nick asked, his surprise evident in his voice.

"Oh hey Nick, come on in and have a seat, we need to have a talk."

Nick would have had to been completely oblivious to not see that his father was very, very nervous. This could not be good at all. He hesitantly took a seat next to him and waited for him to start. Carter ran his fingers through his hair a few times and stammered a few times before he finally got started.

"Well son, you see…when two people like each other a lot…well, I am not putting this right. Okay, there are some birds, and when they meet some bees…damn that's not right either."

Now Nick was really scared, he had never heard his father curse before. Whatever he was about to hear was not going to be pleasant at all.

A half hour later, both father and son left the room, both looking worse for the wear. Nick had heard things that he had never thought possible and had been more embarrassed than he had ever been. He swore to himself that he would NEVER repeat what he heard to anyone, not as long as he lived. What had ever possessed his father to tell him such things anyway? He supposed it was for his own good, but still…

Still, he had homework to get done and he had best get to it. He went back into his room to search for his book, but after a few moments, could not find it anywhere. He decided to take the easy route and ask his mother where it was. He assumed that she was in her bedroom taking care of Olivia so he made his way in that direction. Peeping his head inside he glanced around.

"Mom, have you seen…" but it was a useless cause, Dana was not in the room. Nick was about to back out and try looking in his room again, but something shiny caught his eye. The sun, shining through the nearby window, had shined off something metallic that was in a night table drawer that looked like it had been recently opened in a hurry. Being a curious kid, and also one that took risks, Nick decided to have a look.

He slowly made his way into the room, after making sure that no one was behind him, and opened the drawer more. The object that he was looking for was right there in front of him. It was about six or seven inches long and had the blue symbol of lightspeed rescue on it. He knew all about lightspeed of course. His grandfather ran it and told him all about the heroics of the rangers that used to fight for them, though he never told Nick just who they were. The thing in the drawer right now looked just like the morphers that grandpa Mitchell had told him about. At first, Nick could not understand why such a thing would be in a nightstand drawer in his parent's home. Then, all at once, it hit him full force.

_Rangers?_

That was his last thought before his world went black and he fell to the ground.

_So there you go, chapter sixteen is (finally) done. I am sorry if it seemed kind of drawn out, but there were some points that I wanted to make before I could move on. Also, this chapter serves as bit of a bridge to the next few chapters. Speaking of which, in the next chapter or so, I am going to be fast forwarding a few years as I do not want to spend a lot of time on the kid years, that would be too boring. The teen years are much more interesting! As always, please rate and review. _


	18. Half the man

**Disclaimer:** I am a college student, so that means I am poor, which means that I do not own the Power Rangers or anything to do with them, unfortunately.

**Timeline**: The story starts in 2001; about six months after the end of Light speed.

**Summary**: Carter has seen a lot in his life, and been through more than anyone should have to go through. His past is scarred, but is there anyone who might break through the shield he has erected over his heart and help him start the healing?

A/N: Okay, a little explanation here. The story is about to take a MAJOR time jump. The reasons for this are pretty simple. One, this story has gone on long enough, and I feel that those of you that have been with me this long deserve some closure, and two, I really, really, do not like writing about the actual seasons, just about what happens in between so to speak. I like "filling in the blanks". So all of that being said, I give you the final chapter of Heal my Heart.

**Chapter Seventeen: Half the man**

Sitting at the kitchen table that he had sat at for so long, Nick Grayson could not help but reflect, and yes even laugh a little. Never in his twenty years could he have ever imagined that his life would take the course that it did. When his father died when he was just a baby and his mother left him, he had given up hope of ever being happy.

The past seven years had totally changed his mind on that count.

_Flashback:_

_Nick had just entered his parent's bedroom and found what appeared to be, to his astonishment, a rescue morpher. No, it couldn't be. Power Rangers? His parents? That was his last thought as darkness took over. The next thing he knew, his mother was standing over him, a worried expression on her face asking him if he was alright. His first thought was to lie to her and tell her that he was just tired, or some other lame excuse, but the morpher was still in his hand, so there was no way out. Dana had noticed of course, and simply helped him up after making sure that he was fine physically. _

"_But Mom…"_

_Dana had silenced him with a stern look._

"_Not now Nick. This is neither the time or the place. When your father gets home, we will deal with this, but not before. Do you understand?"_

_This had scared Nick, as he thought for sure that he was in trouble._

_How wrong he was. _

_When Carter got home that night, Dana had taken him aside almost as soon as he came into the door, whispering in harsh tones. _

_Not long after that, Carter came to Nick's room and told him a story that he could hardly believe. Had he not known his father to be a honest man, he would never believe it at all. His parents, along with his uncles Ryan, Joel, and Chad, and aunt Kelsey had been the lightspeed rescue rangers. Nick could not have been more thrilled. After making sure that he knew that he had_ to keep this a secret, Carter had left his son's room with a pat on his head. Nick, glad to have not been punished, had just gone to sleep with a huge smile on his face.

End Flashback

Just three years after that, Nick and his four best friends had taken up the same mantle his parents had and had defended their city for over a year from evil. After that, Nick had even more respect, if that was even possible, for his parents. Carter and Dana, for their part, had been understandably worried for him at first when he had told them that he was the current red ranger, but they also knew that it was pretty important for them to be supportive of their son, and did not hesitate to give their son and his friends all the help and advice that they could, even though it was unwanted at time. Cater, especially, was happy to help his son, proud that he could mentor a red ranger.

And now, finally, their job had been finished. Almost four years ago, Nick, Madison, Chip, Xander, and Vida had triumphed and their world could once again rest relatively worry free. It had almost happened too suddenly, Nick had been left wondering what to do with his life next. Fortunately, he had more than enough help making that decision.

He was pulled from his pondering by a pair of arms wrapping around his waist and a head on his shoulder. Nick just let himself relax in the contentment that was Madison. He got out of his chair and held his wife as close to him as her pregnant belly would allow. In less than a month, Madison Grayson would be giving birth to his child, and Nick could not be more thrilled. He had thought that his happiness was at his peak when she had agreed to be his wife two years ago, right after they had both turned eighteen, but when she had told him late last year that she was pregnant…he honestly thought that his heart would burst from joy. Somewhat reluctantly, Madison pulled herself out of her husband's embrace.

"Come on love, your family is waiting for us."

Nick groaned. He loved his family, he really did, but right now, all he wanted to do was to be with his beautiful, gorgeous wife and do things that would get her pregnant, if she wasn't already of course.

"Come on Maddie. No one would even notice if we were just a few minutes late…trust me."

Madison just laughed and turned away, ready to grab her purse and head out the door.

"Now Nick, you know your mother put far too much planning into this party and it IS your father's birthday, we really don't want to miss…"

Madison never finished her sentence. She had suddenly been hit with a pain so sharp that she doubled over clutching her abdomen. Nick, seeing this, immediately rushed to his wife's side. She looked up at him, pain evident on her face.

"It's time".

"Nicolas Michael Grayson if you so much as LOOK at me again I swear to all that is good, holy, evil and dark that I will tear off…"

"Whoa honey, relax, I'm right here. You can do this. I love you so much, you are doing so grea….CRAP!"

Nick clutched his hand where his wife had squeezed it so hard he was almost certain it was broken in a few places. Madison looked over at him and smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh, did that HURT love? So sorry, but at least you don't have a WATERMELLON coming out of you!"

"Come on push Mrs. Grayson, you are almost there! One more should do it!"

"!!"

Madison's scream could be heard through the entire hospital Nick was sure.

Silence.

Two hours later, Nick was standing at the nursery window looking through it at the most beautiful baby in the world,

His son.

Madison was getting some much needed rest in her room while he had snuck out to just gaze in wonder at the life they had created together. He was so enraptured with the baby, he did not hear the two people come up behind them until one of them spoke.

"We are very proud of you son."

Jumping a little, Nick turned and was face to face with his parents. He took his father's hand and gave it a hard shake and then, forgetting all sense of well..anything, he pulled him into a tight hug. There were tears falling freely down his face but he let them fall, he really did not care at the moment. When they pulled apart, he hugged his mother, who was also crying, and looking like she was about to give birth as well, just as tightly. No one was more surprised that Dana when she found out that she too was pregnant again. Olivia was seven years old now, and everyone was sure that she and Nick would be their only two children. However, in about two months, baby girl Grayson would make her apprerance, and Dana had already made plans to have a certain operation to make sure that she did not get pregnant again. With a new grandson just arrived. It would be too…odd

When that was finally done, all three turned to the window once more to look at the new arrival. Dana finally asked the question that was on her mind.

"So Nick, what have you named my grandson"? Dana felt that she was way, way too young to be a grandmother, but was looking forward to filling that role with zeal. She was already planning on the different ways to spoil him rotten.

Nick turned and looked Carter straight in the eyes.

"We have named him Carter Nicolas," he said, his voice never quavering.

Carter was speechless.

"Nick…I don't….thank you".

"No, I am the one who needs to be thanking you. You deserve that honor, and much more besides. You were there for me when no one else was. You were that male role model for me, the one that taught me how to throw a football, how to talk to girls, how to be a ranger, how to best prepare for life in general. I did not join the fire academy for any reason. I did it because I wanted to follow in your footsteps, to be more like you. If I can be half the man, half the father and half the husband you are, then I will consider my life complete. Naming my son after you is just a fraction of the honor that you deserve. I love you dad. Never forget that."

And with that, Nick turned and went to be with his wife. Soon all of their friends and the rest of their family would want to come and great the new arrival, but he wanted to make sure that she was up to it first. Dana gave her full attention to her husband who had to sit down. Obviously, this was way more emotion than he was used to and he had no idea how to handle it. She made her way over and sat down next to him, rubbing his back in the comforting way that she knew that he liked.

"You deserve it you know".

Carter just sat there and said nothing, thinking about all that had happened. Years ago, he was in such a bad place in his life. Tracy had really, really screwed him up to the point that he found it really, really hard to trust anyone, especially a woman, but then Dana had come along, and had shown him, almost by force that true love was indeed possible and that she would love him no matter what. He had joked that as a doctor, she was the one that was most qualified to "heal his heart" so to speak, but the more that he thought about it, that was exactly what had happened. She had healed his broken heart and had totally changed his life for the better. Then there was Nick. Nick had been this kid who had been so hurt in his life, someone who found it hard to trust anyone, and he and Dana had turned his life around as well. For the first time ever, Carter could see the parallels between his life and Nick's. Both of them had been hurt, both of them had had trust issues, but Dana had come and healed Carter, and eventually, Carter had done the same for Nick. If what Nick had said turned out to be true, and Carter had no doubt that it would, then the pattern would continue with Nick being a great father to little Carter.

Everything had come full circle.

Carter got up and helped his very pregnant wife do the same.

"Come on love. Let's go rescue Joel and Angela from Olivia. I am sure that she wants to meet her new nephew."

Hand in hand, Carter and Dana Grayson walked down the hall towards the waiting room. The future had never looked brighter.

The end.

_Thank you so, so, so much to those of you who have stuck with me through the long time that this story was being written. Never in my life have I experienced so much writer's block with just one story. But I hope that you agree that it was well worth the wait. That is all for this story….obviously, but I am not stopping writing. I am actually going to branch out to Harry Potter, so wish me luck with that! This story, at least the first part with Tracy, was based on my own life and while my "Tracy" did not kill herself, it did take some time for me to get out of that situation. I am obviously much better now, but I have still not found my "Dana" *sigh. As always, please rate and review! _


End file.
